Luminous
by birdonabird
Summary: Jedi Consular Aitahea Daviin and Major Erithon Zale follow a dangerous Sith who seeks to harness the power of an ancient Force technology for the Empire. Revelations about her own past make the Jedi's journey even more perilous as they follow a path from the icy wasteland of Hoth to a mysterious, unnamed swamp planet, thick with the Force... [SWTOR]
1. Chapter 1: Wear Layers

_There are many tales about the heroes of both the Republic and the Empire, but there are many others with worthy stories. Please enjoy this tale of these individuals - not the Barsen'thor or the leader of Havoc Squad, nor their Imperial counterparts - in their own light and adventure. May the Force be with you... B._

"Younglings, this way… and hurry!" Jedi Master Faron called, sweeping the children past him into a small classroom. His five – no, four - young charges scampered through the open door and darted into the shadows, feeling their minder's urgency. Master Faron glanced down the hallway before silently closing the door behind him. Children scrambled under desks and chairs as the Jedi Temple quaked around them.

"M-m-master Faron?" a wavering voice called.

"Hush now, younglings. We must be silent," Faron shushed, reaching out in the Force to brush each young mind reassuringly. He felt in return fear, confusion, and anxiety, though it calmed minutely at his touch. Beyond their tiny study room, there was even worse: pain, anguish, and… death.

"Little ones. Listen to me," the minder whispered, "Search your memories… find the very happiest one you know, and meditate on it. Live… live in that memory." Faron closed his eyes, a moment of regret, an instant of concern. Then he detached his lightsaber from his belt.

Master Faron hadn't powered on the weapon in more than twenty years. He carried it as the symbol it was: to demonstrate that he was a member of the Jedi Order. He'd never had to kill, only rarely had to defend himself even at the worst of times. The empath had spent the majority of his time as a Jedi training Initiates like himself, some of the most vulnerable of Force-sensitive children.

He continued to sense his young students, settling into peaceful meditations as he'd asked. He projected one last soothing aura and then left the room in silence, lightsaber gripped tightly in his hand. They were coming. Sith.

Master Faron ignited his lightsaber; green, traditional for a Consular. He gazed into the blade's bright glow for a moment, and then the attackers swept around the corner. The sage actually found himself recoiling from the aura of dark side energy surrounding the three Sith who approached.

"Well, well, well, my friends. What is this, now?" The closest sneered, whipping the ruby blade of her lightsaber around in a lazy circle. Master Faron shifted to a defensive stance and said nothing.

A Zabrak female sniggered. "It's a minder, isn't it? Like a nursemaid?" She edged up behind the leader, leering. "Obviously he's protecting some little innocent Jedi children around here."

Master Faron stiffened, a shock of panic racing up his spine. He felt one of his students falter in his blissful meditation, surprised and curious. The final Sith, a tall human male, lightsaber unlit, pushed past the other two and stood face to face with the Jedi Consular.

"We aren't here to play games, you two nitwits," he hissed, circling to Faron's left side, away from the classroom door. The Jedi followed his movements closely, keeping his lightsaber as a ward between himself and the Sith, between his children and the darkness.

"Fine, then, if you're going to be that way about it. He looks too soft for me, anyway," the first replied, shrugging and deactivating her lightsaber with a snap. The Zabrak giggled again, no mirth in the sound at all.

"You can't protect them, you know," the man said, gazing solidly into Faron's eyes. The gaze of the Sith was tinged with red, just the slightest glow marring otherwise perfectly normal human eyes. Faron shook his head.

"It is not whether I can or cannot, Sith. It is what is determined by the Force. You cannot understand."

The young Sith smiled maliciously, his eyes blazing brighter for a moment. "It's not that I cannot, poor Jedi. It's that I simply don't care."

And then he attacked. Master Faron blocked the first two blows easily, but a third seared deep into his shoulder, a jolt of fiery agony that left his weapon hand numb. His lightsaber dropped from nerveless fingers, the blade sizzling out instantly. Moments after, a vast roar sounded, the rumble of stone and mortar breaking apart. Dust fell between the two opponents as they glared into each other's eyes. One of the children in the classroom screamed.

"See, Master Jedi? There is nothing you can do. We will tear this temple down atop you; it will be your final resting place. The Jedi are finished."

Jedi Master Faron straightened boldly, facing the Sith. "Our work is never finished, young man. The Jedi live on. The galaxy will see peace again." He paused for a moment, reaching out to his initiates, a final touch of calm and… love. "You cannot win."

The Sith smiled bleakly, shook his head, and raised his lightsaber. "On the contrary." His blade struck-

* * *

><p>Aitahea shot upright, grasping the sheets to her throat. The outcry was trapped in her chest, binding her heart into a knot, painful and tight.<p>

"Lights!" she gasped, waiting agonizing seconds until the room slowly brightened. She looked to her left, eyes automatically seeking out the silver cylinder of her lightsaber hilt on the stand next to the bed. It lay there looking solid and real, and she reached out with a trembling hand to touch it, to feel the reassurance of cool metal and crystal.

More than ten years later and the Sacking of Coruscant still haunted the young Jedi Master. She was only a child, an Initiate, when the tenuous peace began in the wake of the Sith Empire's attack – Aitahea now held the power and prestige that could have saved them all. Her fellow younglings and Master Faron, all murdered, and only she remained.

Wakeful but now calm, Aitahea considered the dream, taking it to pieces and examining each part without emotion. Part dream, part memories that were not her own, shared through the Force. She hadn't been in the Jedi Temple at the time it was attacked and couldn't know of this specific event. Saved by a twist of fate, a simple scheduling occurrence that placed her safely elsewhere on Coruscant as the temple was razed. She was the fifth youngling, the unaccounted-for child.

As a strong empath, Aitahea hadn't needed to be near the temple to feel the suffering of her friends and teachers. Seated next to her younger sister Tember and their father as they watched their mother and wife being honored for her work as a teacher, Aitahea had gone rigid and white as snow when the Sith attack on the Temple began. The young Initiate gasped like one drowning, and in the same instant the doors crashed in. Imperial troopers flooded into the school, weapons aimed and ready.

Though not Jedi, it was Aitahea's parents that saved everyone that day. After calming the audience, Aitahea's mother negotiated a detainment period for the faculty and attendees of the school and the other visitors who were in attendance that evening. Rather than the devastation that could have occurred, the Daviin family kept their precious community calm, and two days later when the Treaty of Coruscant was passed, all the captives were released unharmed… including Aitahea, her Force-sensitivity and early Jedi training hidden.

And she knew she owed everything to them. Her parents, who continued to teach. The remaining Jedi who whisked her off of Courscant and continued her training. Her master, her friends, and those who had perished at the hands of the Sith.

When Aitahea dreamed of the Jedi Temple, all her trials, all her knowledge, all her triumphs against the Sith felt small next to the sacrifices of those who came before her.

There was no point in lingering on the sadness of the past; that way lay the dark side. With a sigh, the Consular rose from her bed, dressing silently in the earthtone robes of the Order. She wore almost no armor, relying instead on more peaceful methods of interaction; when diplomacy failed to diffuse a dangerous situation, the light tunic and robes allowed for the agility and speed she preferred. She'd just slipped into the subtly-patterned chestnut cloak when the comm in her private quarters pinged.

"Master, are you awake?" A robotic voice called across the connection. It was C2-N2, the ship's droid. "I'm deeply sorry to disturb your rest, Master Daviin, but there's an urgent comm for you from Tython. Shall I send it to your quarters?"

"No, thank you, C2, I'll be out in a moment." Aitahea smiled at the earnest voice, then ran a hand lightly over her pale hair, smoothing a few flyaway strands into the intricate braids. She left the hood of her cloak down and clipped her lightsaber to her belt before exiting her quarters. Her ship, the Luminous, hosted not only herself and the fretful protocol droid, but her friend and pilot, Prelsiava Tern, as well as several ambassadors from the Outer Rim. Already on their way to Coruscant to deliver the ambassadors, Aitahea was surprised to hear from the ancestral home of the Jedi.

In the main room, Aitahea activated the holocomm and stepped back to see Grand Master Satele Shan flicker into existence. Aitahea straightened; while she had known Master Shan since she herself was a youngling, being called upon directly by the heart of the Jedi Order was a significant occasion. The Grand Master's features, mature but still sharply beautiful, regarded the young Jedi with approval.

"Grand Master, it's an honor," Aitahea smiled and offered a respectful bow.

"Aitahea Daviin, it's wonderful to see you. You've been making an exceptional impression on the Council of late." The Grand Master's warm smile crinkled the corners of her dark eyes. "Even when you were a child, I knew you would do great things for the Republic."

Aitahea felt a blush spread across her cheeks but simply nodded her appreciation of the praise. "I only seek to follow the Force, Grand Master. How can I be of service to the Order?"

"Gracious as always, Master Daviin. Your willingness is appreciated. We need you now to attend to an important mission. We have recently received some disturbing intelligence that a Sith apprentice has been hunting down Rakata artifacts in the Outer Rim."

Aitahea nodded gravely, her delicate features drawn. "I've had firsthand experience with some of these relics. They can be exceptionally dangerous."

"Just so, Master Daviin. Both the Jedi and the Sith have made extreme efforts to locate and retrieve these ancient technologies, but this artifact's powers are distinctly troubling: the Sith are seeking a generator or focus of some kind that can – through a gruesome ritual sacrifice – empower a single Force-user to epic proportions. Invincibility, even immortality, or so the rumors state."

An icy shiver raced up the Consular's spine as she listened to the Grand Master. "That is without a doubt a tool of the dark side, Master."

"Which is why we need to locate and secure it first. Allowing the Sith to use this technology to create such a living Force weapon is unacceptable." Master Shan appeared to pace restlessly in the holo, arms folded and posture tense. "You've proven to be an exceptional investigator when it comes to relics like this one, and in the case of it being found by this Sith apprentice first, we trust in your diplomatic skills to sway her to give the generator up. And as a last resort…"

"Of course, Grand Master," Aitahea nodded, reluctance in her voice. As a Consular, she was a gentle voice of reason first, a warrior second – though she was as equally accomplished with her lightsaber as she was in diplomacy. She regretted every life she'd ever taken, but lived in the solace that it was for the benefit of the Republic and the galaxy… she hoped.

"In addition to the focusing artifact, we suspect there will also be a Rakata-Sith holocron with instructions on how to use it. They may be found in the same location, but it's more likely they were separated and lost at some point, whether by accident or with intention."

Aitahea confirmed, sending a brief message to change course to Prelsiava over her datapad. "I'll start the search immediately, Grand Master Shan."

"Thank you, Aitahea. I'm sending the intelligence we've already gathered to you now." Aitahea's datapad chimed, and she spared a glance to the information that began scrolling across the screen. "And we aren't sending you alone."

Aitahea's head shot up, eyes surprised. "I expected this to be a solo mission if it requires such strident confidentiality, Master."

Grand Master Shan gave a brief smile before retreating to her typical stoic expression. "The Republic military has a vested interest in this artifact being recovered and secured and has extended their own offer of assistance on this mission."

Aitahea genuinely appreciated the skills and efforts put forth by the Republic military in several of her recent assignments. She had been sent frequently in the past to add the support and expertise of the Jedi to particularly troubling or unusual missions, and for the most part had seen nothing less than the fiercest and most selfless of warriors, sacrificing much for the good of the Republic.

Nevertheless, even in the years after the Sacking of Coruscant, the Jedi still found themselves mistrusted and even despised by certain factions in the Senate. While military members seldom shared the ire of those in high places on Coruscant, the Order was considered more of a convenient and powerful tool than the wise council it had been.

"Of course, Grand Master. Any help is welcome." Aitahea meant it wholeheartedly. A detective mission of this sort always benefited from extra sets of eyes.

"Excellent. You'll be rendezvousing with Major…" Satele's eyes ran over a datapad briefly handed to her from outside the holo, "Erithon Zale. He'll meet you at Aurek Base on Hoth. Our last piece of intelligence indicated that the Sith apprentice is headed there. She may already be planetside, so you'll have to hurry."

"I'll have Prelsiava drop me at the orbital station; she can continue on to Coruscant with the ambassadors we have on board."

"Very well, Master Daviin. The Republic squad is already en route; you'll meet them on the surface." Master Shan paused meaningfully, tilting her head with a brief but amused smirk at Aitahea. "Wear layers, Master Jedi."


	2. Chapter 2: Part of the Force

Major Erithon Zale clenched his teeth against the chill and hunched up his shoulders under his armor. A grumble of discomfort sounded from the shuttle pilot, setting Erithon chuckling. "Problem?"

A barked laugh came as reply. "Not a thing, Major, if you don't mind the ends of your fingers freezing off."

"That's not the only thing you'll freeze off on this planet, pal." Hearty laughter erupted from the pilot, and even the major had to smile.

"Good to have a laugh, sir, thanks. It's been bitter out here, and I don't just mean the cold." Erithon nodded; border skirmishes, back and forth claims of treaty violations all over the galaxy, and Sith and Jedi at odds around every corner. The galaxy was not a kind place right now. Laughter was in short supply, so even an unsophisticated jest was welcome.

"We're about to land," the piloted noted, gesturing at the sensor panel – Erithon glanced over them, then attempted to peer out the front viewport. There was nothing out there but blind, swirling whiteness.

"If you say so, there's no telling from here." Erithon chuckled, nodding at the shuttle pilot who cautiously moved the craft through the icy flurry. The ship plunged and veered, alarms suddenly shrieking. Both Erithon and the pilot strained against their safety webbing.

"I thought you said you'd flown on Hoth before!" Erithon called, grasping at the webbing and trying to stabilize his own movement.

"Sir, we're being fired upon!" the pilot snarled back, attempting to control their suddenly disturbed descent.

Erithon jerked to his left as the transport swerved and dropped violently. "What? By whom?" Even in the midst of the fierce motion, Erithon took a moment to wonder who out there was that good of a shot in a storm like this, and he almost chuckled. The ship bucked again, this time clearly a direct hit.

"Unknown, sir! Hang on, we've lost propulsion – we're going down!"

* * *

><p>Isme dropped her arm and found herself trembling. It wasn't with chill – no, she had plenty of technology-infused layers as well as her own Force skills to keep the cold from her skin – but with the effort. It was simple enough to seek out the two life forms coming into the atmosphere in the Republic shuttle. She knew the shuttle was going to be headed this way, and Republic boys all had the same pallid, soggy presence in the Force. But giving the focus to the pirate she'd borrowed, showing him the appropriate aim, taking the shot; that took effort.<p>

She didn't like forcing others to do her dirty work. She didn't like forcing others at all. A throwback to being a slave, she supposed, but now that she was Sith it was simply duty. She would learn to do it, or she would be destroyed, one way or another.

Yet another reason she was on this frigid iceball called a planet; in service to her master. She was still a slave at the end of the day, and it stung. It burned and prickled and made Isme furious. But the faster she did this task, the closer she came to her own freedom – true freedom. She would be granted the title of Darth, and then she would be beholden to no one.

Just as this pirate thought he was. He was fighting her Force-control again, grimacing and grunting in his own effort to raise the powerful sniper rifle toward her head. She'd been able to use his natural skill with the weapon to take down the shuttle carrying one of the agents sent to stop her from finding the artifact. She sensed the other approaching, a Jedi by her strong, clear presence in the Force. Isme would have to move quickly.

The apprentice sighed, Hoth's icy wind stealing the breath away instantly. She didn't bother to use her lightsaber – that would leave telling marks – and instead pulled her fingers into a fist, shattering a small but vital part of the man's brain, an injury that would be invisible to all but the most thorough of medical droids. The body flopped unceremoniously to the frozen ground where it would be buried quickly by the whirling snow. If it weren't scavenged by the wampas that were hunting nearby, that is.

"Poor fool. At least you are free now."

* * *

><p>Despite all the warnings, Aitahea gasped as the first draft of stinging Hoth air hit her face. For a split second she thought something was wrong – the air seemed to scorch her skin. Then she realized that it was simply so blisteringly cold as to invoke a burning sensation.<p>

She swept the sensation of numbing chill to the back of her mind and ignored it enough to concentrate. She took caution to leave adequate consciousness in place in order to avoid any irreparable damage. Even on the interior of Aurek Base, ice and frost coated the walls, climbing like a living thing through cracks in the durasteel plates. Aitahea decided to keep a brisk pace as she moved through the base.

Like most Republic military bases, Aurek was bustling with activity, although regular work was slowed by the ever-present chill and creeping ice. Everything had to be modified to work in the sub-zero temperatures, from speeders to computers to weapons. There was no lack of work to be done, and the Jedi could feel the urgency that permeated the atmosphere.

"Master Jedi, thank goodness you're here! We need your help!" The Aurek Base commanding officer was dashing toward Aitahea as she turned the corner into central command. She raised her eyebrows and rushed forward to meet the harried officer.

"I was under the impression I was here to help indeed, Commander, just not so soon. What's happened?" Aitahea asked calmly, her presence bringing a sense of serenity into the frantic room.

"The shuttle with the rest of your team has been shot down, north of our location. They were on their way in when they crashed." The commander led Aitahea to a console where a holoprojection of the area displayed the base and the crash in reference to each other. "We believe they're here, Master Jedi, at the base of these ice cliffs."

"But you don't know for certain, Commander?"

"I'm afraid not. We lost contact just as they were entering the atmosphere because of the storm, but our projections indicate they should be in that area. We've sent a rescue team out, but it'll take a while to go around those cliffs." The man shook his head, reaching up to rub his face with gloved hands.

"I can reach them faster, Commander." Aitahea stood back from the projection, folding her arms. "And it would be best to be sure there are survivors before we put another team at risk trying to reach them. I'll leave immediately."

"Thank you, Master Jedi. I was hoping you'd say just that." He looked relieved. "But I have to warn you; we suspect they were shot down by pirates or another unidentified enemy. You could be heading into dangerous territory."

Aitahea nodded, dropping her hand to the lightsaber on her belt. "What part of Hoth isn't dangerous, I wonder?"

"As you say, Master Jedi. I've taken the liberty of requesting a snow speeder and as much emergency equipment as it can carry – if there are survivors, they may need shelter and medical assistance." The commander shut down the projection before turning back to the Jedi. "They're waiting for you at the speeder pad. Did they supply you with sufficient cold-weather gear at the station?"

"Yes," Aitahea replied, pulling back a sleeve to reveal the close-fitted bodysuit under her Jedi robes. She tugged her hood a little closer around her face and nodded. "I'll be fine – and I'd best be moving quickly."

"I'll take you to the entrance now, Master Jedi. You have my apologies - we didn't plan to have your expedition begin like this."

"Not at all, Commander. We do what we must," Aitahea paused, reaching out in the Force for a moment, a brief suspicion whispering through her mind. "Was there any additional intel on the Sith apprentice we're searching for? Is it possible she's the one who shot down the shuttle?"

The Commander shook his head as they walked down the corridor. "I'm afraid I can't say either way. The storm was interfering with much of our sensor equipment. You may be able to discern from the… the wreckage." The commander swallowed painfully, shaking his head. The commander and the Jedi approached the hangar bay, busy aides adding the few last items to a speeder that was ready and waiting.

"The Force is with us, Commander. I'll contact you as soon as I can." Aitahea swung astride the speeder, checking the navigation briefly, and soared out of Aurek base toward what she hoped would be survivors.

Aitahea flew straight toward the cliffs on the map; she would be able to climb directly down in a fraction of the time a rescue squad would take to navigate around or be obligated to manually rappel down the frozen cliff face. Besides, she felt movement in the Force; it seemed unlikely that the shuttle would have been shot down by pirates. Haste would be necessary.

The Jedi's brief study of the situation on Hoth during her trip there had indicated the strong presence of several pirate groups, scavengers, as well as Imperial military, but there were few major conflicts near any of the areas each group had claimed for their own. Skirmishes happened more frequently over unclaimed territories and even single ships in the interstellar graveyard that the ice-bound planet had become.

A pirate or even Imperial military attack this close to the Republic base being out of the question, even without the whispers of Force presence Aitahea was left suspecting it was their Sith quarry, attempting to sabotage her pursuit before it had even begun.

A few hours of bitter travel on the snowspeeder brought Aitahea to the edge of the cliffs. The storm had cleared, but she understood how the base wouldn't have had a clear view of where the shuttle had crashed. The plain the base stood on ended in sheer cliffs that dropped hundreds of feet to a surface of crumbled ice and snow below; the drop ran to the horizon in either direction, meaning a speeder would have to spend a significant amount of time diverging from the straight path the Jedi could take.

Aitahea crept close to the edge, cautious of any loose ice or snow, and peered over the sheer cliff face. The height was dizzying, but the wreckage of the shuttle could be seen easily through the lazy flurries. Smoke still rose from the craft, and with a rush of relief, Aitahea found she sensed human life near the wreckage. She sent a brief message back to the base via her comlink, confirming survivors and notifying Aurek Base that she would be descending the ice cliffs to attend to any needs they had.

She didn't wait for a reply before preparing to rappel down the sheer drop. The speeder had been packed efficiently; Aitahea had only to don the pack that had been strapped to the back and she was ready to set up a secure, warm camp for the survivors. Getting down the cliff face was another matter. Aitahea found a rope in the included equipment and quickly set an anchor. She took one last look over the edge, noting some movement around the crashed shuttle. Someone was still mobile down there.

Aiding her movement with the Force, Aitahea gently eased herself over the edge and began her decent. Within moments she found herself dangling in the freezing void, spinning slowly in a recess in the ice. She shuddered once before she could clamp down on the fear and right herself, continuing to drop toward the crumbled ice and snow below.

Continuing to slide, the Jedi quickly discovered that the rope provided for her wouldn't be long enough to reach the ground below. There were still over a hundred feed between herself and the floor of the ice plain below. Aitahea frowned; this would cause a problem not only for the remainder of her journey down but also any chance for climbing back to the speeder and safety with survivors.

Steeling herself for the drop, Aitahea dangled carefully at the end of the rope, measuring the distance with her eyes. It would take an extraordinary use of the Force to control and cushion her fall, but it would be necessary. With a shuddering breath of chill air, Aitahea released the rope and opened herself to the Force.

The feel of it was like… there was nothing to compare to. She was flooded with power and fought to keep it in check, overwhelmed with a sudden insight into the universe around her. She felt at once insignificant, yet entirely precious and unique. She sharpened her focus, imagining the shape of her own form in reference to the planet, and the safety of the ground still far beneath her.

It felt like an eternity. Aitahea left her eyes closed; the Force gave her a sense of the ground rushing toward her and allowed her to stay upright. Her robes fluttered around her, frigid air cutting through the cold weather gear and chilling her to the bone. She waited until she was several dozen feet away from the ground before slowing and gingerly touching one foot to the ice below. Finally she was safe on the ground, trembling in the wake of her charged journey.

A figure climbed out of the damaged shuttle, raising an arm in greeting. Aitahea raised her hand in return and moved quickly to close the final distance. She would have been recognized as a Jedi and the being's presence in the Force - a human male - was relieved and grateful, with an undertone of frustration and brittle helplessness.

Compared to the fall from the rope, the dash across the snowy plain to the shuttle was short and easy. The man walked to meet Aitahea as she approached, pulling off a trooper's helmet as they met.

"Master Jedi? Didn't expect to see you so soon," he tried to joke. "Major Erithon Zale." He gave a lopsided smile, but his blue eyes were rueful.

Aitahea nodded in greeting. "Aitahea Daviin. I wish we'd met under better circumstances, Major, but it seems our investigation has already begun. Is the shuttle still intact? I brought a shelter with, but the shuttle would be preferable."

"It's still alright, mostly. But the pilot..." Erithon glanced back over his shoulder. The Jedi nodded; she'd sensed only Erithon when she was looking for survivors.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Major." Aitahea radiated comfort and gentle regret into the Force, echoing the sound of the sentiment in her voice. Erithon hesitated a moment, as if he wanted to speak, before he shrugged and turned to face the shuttle. He waved for the Jedi to follow.

"Thanks. Comes with the job, as I'm sure you know, Master Jedi. The backup power is still working in the shuttle, so we have heat. We'll plan better if we're warm."

* * *

><p>Erithon had been more than a little surprised to see the tiny figure floating down the cliff face, and after a brief moment of panic, opted for the binoculars rather than a blaster. It was a Jedi, not pirates, Imperials, or worse. He was on edge, and it wouldn't be wise to jump to conclusions now.<p>

He initially felt hard-pressed to be grateful or gracious to the woman who'd approached - he almost wanted to call her a girl. Even with the layers of traditional Jedi robes over the same cold weather gear he wore, she was a head shorter than him, all huge green eyes and pale face inside the hood.

She followed him quickly to the shuttle, noting with a moment of silent reverence the human-sized bundle wrapped in plastifiber slightly behind the grounded shuttle. Erithon waited for her, leaning on the portal frame, silent and appreciative.

He didn't know much about Jedi. He'd served with a few Knights during other missions and had always been grateful for their help. They were skilled warriors, to be sure, but more often than not held themselves away from the rest of the enlisted troops. He didn't get the impression at the time that these Jedi thought they were better. They simply did... Jedi things. Meditated. Whatever.

But this woman seemed different right away. He knew from her file she was a Consular, a talented diplomat and empath, but even in the scant few moments they'd spoken, she had struck him as very different than the other Jedi he'd met. He watched her drop from that cliff face like a professional climber, never mind the flat-out drop at the end when she'd run out of rope.

And when she approached... he'd felt warmer, all the sudden. That dangerous edge he was feeling earlier dulled. A well of hope had sprung up in his mind, easing the bitter regret and frustration of losing yet another fellow soldier. There'd been many, every one still weighing heavily on his heart, but when Aitahea paused meaningfully by the body of the pilot, Erithon felt… better. Easier.

Erithon Zale waited anxiously as the Jedi remained motionless in the bitter Hoth air. He wanted to reach down and clasp the woman's shoulder, draw her away and offer some comfort. What a ridiculous idea, he admonished himself, shaking his head. She's seen just as much of this kind of destruction as you have. Probably more. She doesn't need you. Does she?

"Major?"

To his surprise, the Jedi had her gloved hand on his arm, gazing into his face with evident concern. "Are you all right?" Aitahea asked. Erithon blinked rapidly and shook his head.

"I… I was going to ask you that," he muttered, belatedly adding, "Master Jedi. But of course you-"

"-understand the process of death the same as everyone, Major Zale. It is never easy. It is simply a part of the Force, as is he now." She smiled tightly, whether from emotion or chill he couldn't say. "But we are alive and well, if somewhat cold. Let's warm up and plan our next move."


	3. Chapter 3: Its Own Kind of Harmony

Aitahea made a quick assessment of the shuttle as she and Erithon entered. The power was clearly still functioning, providing a vastly more comfortable temperature than outside. A small hole - now patched against the cold - and accompanying spider-webbed crack in the viewscreen affirmed what had happened to the pilot. The Major latched the door behind them and turned around, following Aitahea's gaze to the viewscreen.

"It was a direct shot, Master Jedi. Whoever was shooting at us either had really good aim or was exceptionally lucky. Not so lucky for the pilot." Erithon shook his head, a fresh surge of regret in his voice.

Aitahea reached carefully to touch the damaged viewscreen and frowned. She felt a brief pulse from the Force again, the same intuition that had brought her to ask about the Sith at Aurek Base. "But you were safe, Major. How did you control your descent?"

Erithon shrugged, moving past the Jedi to access the controls. He stood as clear as he could from the pilot's seat, also covered with plastifiber. The Jedi moved gently out of his path and back to the rear of the bridge. "The first shot took out the stabilizers, so we were already going down. I think we would have both made it in one piece if not for… that last shot." He looked stricken, stumbling over the words.

"The pilot saved your life."

The trooper nodded, swallowing thickly. "His name was Garret. From Vento."

"Did he have family?" the Jedi asked.

"Not really sure, Master Jedi," Erithon answered brusquely, focused intently on the control panel. "I'd known Garret for just a handful of moments. The length of the shuttle flight."

Aitahea allowed the silence to stretch out, waiting patiently while Erithon adjusted the remaining functions of the shuttle. The trooper's pain was palpable to her, practically a physical ache to her empath's sensibilities. She found herself surprised; she knew from Erithon's file he was no stranger to loss of comrades. Yet she could sense the memories of those he'd lost weighing on him like beskar.

Despite the grief he was feeling, beneath it the Jedi could sense a solid core of will and strength, a determination to persevere, and a sense of duty Aitahea had seldom encountered. She wondered what Grand Master Shan had known about this young man and left for Aitahea to find out.

When Erithon was finally satisfied with the shuttle's readings and a little recovered from the Jedi's questions – he was starting to believe the rumors about mind-reading Jedi - he turned back to give her an update.

She had pulled off her gloves and was just pushing back the hood of her cloak, expanding on the brief glimpse of delicate features he'd seen outside. She had bright, intricately bound hair, a pale burnished platinum in the low light of the shuttle interior. Her skin was just as light, but for the cold-born blush across her cheeks and the end of her nose, making her look youthful and radiant. Sage-green eyes were intensely observing Erithon, seeming to lay bare his thoughts and feelings. Expecting to feel edgy and unnerved by such a gaze, Erithon was surprised to find himself ready to share anything he was thinking with this lovely woman.

Erithon stopped up short. A Jedi, he corrected himself. A beautiful Jedi, but still a Jedi. Even so, that admonishment didn't fully stop his imagination. Maybe he wouldn't want to share everything he was thinking with her, after all.

Seeming to notice his discomfort, Aitahea considerately turned away to the comm panel and tapped in a brief command. "The base ceased to receive your distress signal once you fell below the edge of the cliffs, Major. I've let them know you're safe, but in case your assailant is listening maybe it's best we went to comm silence." She glanced his way briefly, brows raised and fingers suspended over the keypad as she waited for his response.

"Oh. Sure. If they aren't getting anything anyway, no point letting anyone else know we're here." Erithon nodded, folding and unfolding his arms, unable to find a reasonable position to stand in. He settled for leaning on a bulkhead, awkward in his bulky armor.

Aitahea resumed her efficient typing, giving no sign of having observed his lack of grace. "It's not ideal, of course. The speeder I arrived on is still at the top of the cliffs, but it will have to do." As the Jedi pressed a last key, the com responded with a quiet, final beep and lapsed into silence.

"I think that's all we can manage for now, Master Jedi." Erithon straightened and turned his head to glance out the viewscreen, indicating with a nod the swiftly deepening shadows. "With night coming on, we're going to have to stay put. The temperatures on Hoth drop to levels even the cold weather gear can't deal with at night." Erithon fought the grin that was slowly creeping onto his face. Stay put. In a small transport shuttle. With a pretty human female. Huh.

"Of course. If that's the case, we might want to use the last bit of light to set up a perimeter around…" Aitahea suddenly turned back to Erithon and tilted her head as she noticed his amused expression. "What is it?"

Erithon chuckled and waved a hand at her. "Nothing, nothing. Sorry, Master Jedi. It's... been a long day."

Aitahea smiled curiously, giving Erithon another intense look. Then, suddenly, she laughed. Erithon's initial grin was replaced by a stunned expression. He'd never seen a Jedi laugh before. He hadn't even been sure it was possible – all the others he'd known had been so stoic and reserved. It surprised him, but even more, he liked it. Liked the sound of her voice. Liked the delighted expression on her face. Liked that he had caused it - somehow.

So Erithon laughed, too, shaking his head in wonder. Laughter in the midst of a life-threatening situation wasn't a new thing, but like Garret had said, it was rare and good to have.

"Sorry, sorry, Master Daviin-" Erithon began, raising his hands, but Aitahea shook her head in return and settled into a friendly smile.

"Don't be, Major," The Jedi's face remained warm and open, green eyes glittering. "Laughter is its own kind of harmony."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, perimeter established, the body of Garret secured, and the pair feeling relatively safe and sound inside the shuttle, Aitahea was soundly defeating Erithon in their third game of sabacc. The trooper tossed another losing hand onto the table and flung himself back into his seat.<p>

"Thank the stars Jedi don't play for credits," he grumbled, folding his arms. "You sure you aren't playing any of those mind tricks on me?"

Aitahea arched an eyebrow at Erithon as she scooped up the cards and proficiently shuffled them back into the deck. "Firstly, I doubt any Force influence would work on you. You're too self-aware," she stated. Erithon harrumphed, feeling a mix of embarrassment and pleasure at the indirect compliment. Aitahea canted her head and continued, "And of course it simply wouldn't be fair. Or fun."

"Fun, huh? I didn't think Jedi had fun. Come to think of it, I didn't think Jedi played sabacc, either," Erithon replied, watching as Aitahea deftly dealt a new hand.

"Most don't." Her eyes were far away for a moment, a brief hesitation before she set down the next card. "Play sabacc, that is. I learned from my sister. She's a starship captain now, although she wasn't at the time she taught me to play."

"I thought Jedi children were separated from their families when they're really young." Erithon wondered aloud, picking up his cards. Aitahea nodded a confirmation as she contemplated her own hand.

"Most are, and few see their families again, especially if they came from offworld. It's that way far more often now that the Temple is located on Tython." She paused a moment to consider a card, watching it flicker to a new suit. "I am unique. I had quite a few opportunities to engage with my family. It is… considered very unusual."

Erithon drew a fourth card and scowled at it. "Well, unusual or not, seems like getting to know your sister was pretty good for your sabacc game. Forget it. I fold." He tossed this hand to the table as well, sighing as he cradled his face in his hands.

Aitahea broke into a peal of laughter, and Erithon peered up in mock-dejection. "Sure you're not cheating there, Master Jedi?" A mysterious smile remained on the Jedi's face.

"If I were, do you think I'd tell?"

* * *

><p>"Master Faron, how do we not have emotions?" the youngling asked. He was Rodian, star-filled eyes a constant source of mystery and beauty to tiny Aitahea. Her young clan had been listening to Master Faron recite the Jedi Code for the first time, surrounded by the presence of the ancient and majestic Jedi Temple.<p>

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force._

Aitahea considered her classmate's question in silence. She felt emotions all the time. She felt love for her parents and baby sister, and she missed them now that she was at the Jedi Temple. She had been afraid before she had met Master Faron, before he had hushed the clamor of thoughts and feelings that overwhelmed the young empath. She felt emotions like joy when she learned a new skill or fact with her clan mates.

"Aitahea, you seem very thoughtful," Master Faron commented, kind eyes on the fair-haired girl. The other younglings looked expectantly at Aitahea, who flushed a little at all the attention. But she surprised herself, wanting – needing even - to share her idea.

"I think we still have emotions, Master Faron," she began, "but we can choose to have peace that sort of... goes over it."

"Very astute, little one," Master Faron praised. Impressed, Aitahea's classmates nodded solemnly at her. Their teacher continued. "We are all sentient. We are thinking, feeling beings. It is one of the requirements for connecting with the Force. Does that mean that non-Force sensitives are not? Of course not."

A little Miraluka boy, his mask covering the smooth expanse where his eyes would be, piped up. "I don't have physical sight. But most sentient beings do. Not having eyes doesn't mean I'm not sentient. I'm just different."

"Well done. We are all very different, even among our own species," Master Faron agreed. "Force sensitivity is the same. Just because another being lacks a sense you have, they are still fully capable of emotional feelings - that which makes us sentient."

"Are emotions bad, Master?" queried one small girl. She'd arrived at the Temple just days ago, a delicate-looking human girl with flyaway brown hair and mahogany eyes. New to Jedi training, she rarely spoke during discussions, and Aitahea had heard her crying at bedtime in their sleeping quarters. She didn't even know the girl's name yet.

Aitahea found herself startled and curious at the new girl's question. Carefully, she opened herself to the Force, just as Master Faron had taught her. The elder Jedi had helped Aitahea to understand her connection to others as an empath when she first came to the Jedi Temple and instructed her how to set up a "shield" of sorts so she wasn't constantly bombarded with their feelings. All of the other members of her Jedi clan were empaths, as was Master Faron. Together, Aitahea and her clan mates had learned to be very careful about sensing others' emotions. Feelings were very personal and private; most of the time what others were experiencing was their own business and no one else's.

But an empath could use her talent carefully to better understand others in order to help them, and that was what Aitahea tried to do now. Concentrating, she moved her imaginary shield out of the way just a little, enough to share a fraction of what the other child was feeling.

The girl was guilty and frightened. Her emotions were strong, too, pushing hard at Aitahea's mental shield. This scared Aitahea, and she quickly slammed her shield back into place, jarring the serenity of the Force around her. The Miraluka boy flinched and turned to face Aitahea, tilting his head in a silent question. Aitahea just huddled deeper into her robe, looking away.

Master Faron spared Aitahea only the slightest of glances, instead directing his attention toward the other little girl. "Emotion is neither good nor bad; it simply is. What is important is what you do with it; how you react to it. Your reaction can be the cause of great good or terrible evil. So choose your actions carefully, with compassion. That is what it means to be a Jedi.

"Well done, younglings. Let our discussion end here for today. Please go and attend to your other duties. Off with you!" Master Faron added pleasantly, offering a gentle smile. The children scattered away to other parts of the Temple for their various activities, but Aitahea lingered and watched as Master Faron approached the anxious newcomer. Their Master knelt and spoke quietly to the shivering girl, who calmed almost immediately. Aitahea didn't need her empathy to understand the sudden change in the girl's demeanor.

After a few more words, both Master Faron and the girl turned to approach Aitahea. "Aitahea, I think you should spend some time with our new arrival. It would do you both much good, I believe. Take some time to yourselves in the Temple gardens, why don't you?" he suggested, briefly touching each girl's shoulder.

"Of course, Master Faron. I'm Aitahea Daviin," Aitahea said, offering a tiny hand to the other girl. The newcomer smiled uncertainly, but placed her own hand in Aitahea's.

"Nice to meet you. My name is-"

* * *

><p>Aitahea awoke, suddenly and immediately alert. She'd been dreaming again, this time a half-recalled moment from her youth at the Jedi Temple. But this memory refused to linger, slipping through her fingers. She was trying to remember the name of the other child in the dream when heavy footfalls approached.<p>

"Master Jedi?" It was Major Erithon Zale. Aitahea rose from the bunk, finding her companion leaning into the passenger cabin, eyes worried. Erithon had taken the first watch and given Aitahea an opportunity to rest after her harried journey across the ice. "We have to move."

"What do you mean, Major?" Aitahea frowned, feeling the trooper's anxiety trickling like icy water into the Force.

"We've got company, Master Jedi. Pirates, I'm pretty sure."

Aitahea passed her hand across her eyes and cleared the haze of sleep from her mind, taking a moment to reach out in the Force for their immediate surroundings. Erithon was a solid, bright presence quivering with worry and just a touch of frustration. Beyond him there were a dozen or so other beings, focused stealth barely covering simmering violence. Their target was clearly the shuttle Aitahea and Erithon currently occupied.

"I see," Aitahea's calm voice belied the plummeting anxiety she suddenly felt. "Do you have any suggestions, Major?"

Erithon motioned for her to join him in the cockpit. "I've been working while you were resting. Got a surprise for you… and them."

"You said we needed to move."

"And move we will, Master Jedi." Aitahea followed Erithon onto the bridge of the shuttle where the trooper sat in the copilot's chair. The controls had all been routed to that side and parts of the boards were a tangled mess of wires and electronics.

"I rerouted several of the systems – wasn't able to do anything about the stabilizers from inside the ship – but I think…"

Erithon punched a few buttons in succession as the Jedi looked on. The man's enthusiasm and hope were infectious, and Aitahea leaned forward in anticipation.

"…we have engines."

The shuttle roared to life and flung itself violently into the air, knocking Aitahea off her feet. "Major?" she cried, clinging to a nearby console.

"Sorry! No stabilizers!" Erithon bellowed back, fighting the shuttle for control. The ship continued to rise at an unsteady pace. The viewscreen was dark save for flashes of blaster fire. It was impossible to tell if any of the shots struck the ship as it rocketed wildly higher. "Hang on, this might get bumpy!"

Aitahea could sense the ice – and the pirates – dropping quickly away. They seemed close to reaching safety; the shuttle had nearly reached the top of the same cliffs Aitahea had rappelled down the day before.

"Jedi, can you give me a hand here?"

Erithon was struggling with the controls, the control stick fighting him like a living thing. Aitahea scrambled to her feet and pitched forward to hold tightly to the copilot's seat, leaning over Erithon's shoulder.

"What do you need, Major?"

"Hold the stick. I need to get us propulsion or they're just going to shoot us down again while we hang here."

"I'm coming around," the Jedi replied, winding one hand into the crash webbing and reaching for the controls with the other. She placed her own hand lightly over Erithon's and then nodded at him. The trooper nodded back and quickly slipped his hand away, in one motion releasing the crash webbing and diving under the console to tangle with more complex controls.

Aitahea gasped and found herself relying on the Force to augment her strength. The control wheel twisted wildly in her grip; she braced herself hard against the side panel and the flight chair and grasped both handholds on the stick.

"Just one more second… there!" Erithon shouted, and the shuttle launched forward and upward in a spectacular arc. Erithon flung himself back into the seat, snapped into the crash webbing, and added his strength to the Jedi's, pushing the stick forward. Aitahea gasped as they angled toward the ground.

"Hang on, Jedi!" Erithon whooped. He reached across the console with one hand to press a button, swore vehemently, then reached further down to simply tear wires from the control panel. That action seemed to be effective, as the shuttle began to both lose what little altitude it had and slow its speed. The control stick suddenly went slack under the Jedi's hands, and the trooper let go only to pull Aitahea into his arms.

"Sorry, but this landing might be a little-" Erithon's last words were lost in the grating screech of durasteel on ice. The crash webbing held Erithon in place, and his grasp kept the Jedi from flying through the viewscreen. Aitahea shut her eyes tight and held on.

Long moments later, the sickening motion of metal sliding over ice stopped, and Aitahea opened her eyes. Erithon was curled over her, his face pressed into her hair and arms pinning her tight against him. She remained half out of the copilot's seat, her legs off to the side while his were still wrapped in wire from the console. A console that had begun sparking.

"Major!" she exclaimed, struggling to untangle their entwined limbs. "Fire!"

Erithon, dazed but aware, released the Jedi immediately and unsnapped his crash webbing so he could stand. Aitahea was up in a moment and raced to find a portable fire suppressor. She turned and tossed the container to the waiting Erithon, who activated the suppressor and doused the sparking console in fire retardant.

The next few moments were punctuated only by the gasping of the shuttle occupants and the creaks and crunches of the damaged craft. "That was well done, Major," Aitahea commented between breaths.

"Thanks. I'm usually a better pilot," Erithon acknowledged, "but under the circumstances, I figured you'd look past the rough landing. Are you in one piece, Master Jedi?"

Erithon eyed the Jedi as she took a moment to run her hands over her arms. During the unexpectedly frenzied flight and subsequent brutal landing, her hair had come partially loose from its plaits and now framed her face in silvery waves. The trooper started, suddenly realizing that the tactile memory of softness on his face was from when he'd grabbed the Jedi to protect her during the landing. Held her in his arms, his cheek pressed against her hair.

Erithon was flushed when Aitahea looked back up. "I'm uninjured," she confirmed with a nod. "What about you?" As the Jedi stepped forward, a hand outstretched, Erithon quickly turned away and set about untangling his feet from the console's nonfunctioning wires.

"Fine, fine," he muttered, "just let me get out of this mess."

Aitahea paused and pulled her hand back to herself, concerned. It wasn't an unusual response to hide one's injuries; she'd seen it frequently enough when deployed with other beings. Some feared the appearance of weakness, some even feared her Jedi "powers" when it came to their person. Under the circumstances, any injuries Erithon might want to hide could only slow them down and endanger them further, so Aitahea felt compelled to apprise his condition despite his protests.

Reaching out in the Force, she was relieved to find nothing but minor bumps and bruises, but there was more to it. Aitahea noticed a slender but strong thread of emotion running through his thoughts. It would have been barely noticeable, if it didn't deal directly with Aitahea herself. She blinked, caught off guard, and found herself reaching up to smooth a hand over her hair, loosened from its usual braids during their escape. She hadn't even realized it.

"Master Jedi?" Erithon asked, breaking Aitahea's reverie. He had turned back, disentangled from the console's damaged electronics, and was about to add an embarrassed chuckle when the whole shuttle juddered around them, settling onto the ice. Aitahea stumbled and Erithon reached out to catch her by the hand.

"You keep ending up in my arms like this, Master Jedi, and I'm going to start getting ideas," Erithon jested, offering stability while Aitahea regained her footing. Their hands still clasped, an astonished Aitahea stared at the trooper, perplexed. Just a moment ago he'd been fighting to hide this feeling from her, then immediately made light of the same.

Even more surprising was that she found herself smiling in response.

Erithon released the Jedi's hands, almost reluctantly it seemed, and looked around the shuttle. "Well, I think we've about done this poor little ship in." The interior lights shuddered relevantly and Erithon sighed. "We have a few hours until dawn and the temperatures get tolerable enough to travel. We shouldn't be far from your speeder."

"Understood," Aitahea replied, nodding. "You need a chance to rest as well, and I can sense anyone who might attempt to approach in the meantime. I'll keep watch." The Jedi didn't mention that she also wanted some quiet contemplation in which she could address the strange collection of emotions gathering inside her.

Erithon stifled a yawn with one hand and nodded his agreement. "Appreciate it, Master Jedi." He moved to the cabin hatch and paused, looking as though he wanted to speak. After a moment, he merely smiled. "Thanks."

"Of course, Major. Rest well," Aitahea added. It wasn't until well after Erithon had left the bridge that she began braiding her hair back into place.


	4. Chapter 4: I Believe It When You Say It

Isme knelt in silence, reaching through the darkness for… power. It was near, so very near. But it was cold, and the search went slowly.

After slowing down her pursuers and abandoning the dead pirate, Isme sought shelter from the freezing nighttime temperatures. A wampa's den, once secured from its dangerous occupant, served well.

But there was no time for rest. Isme knew that while she may have slowed down the Republic hunters who tracked her, they would not be stopped so easily. She needed to move swiftly.

So she sat, wrapped in the darkness of the Force, seeking her prey. She felt it, traces of dark power like ripples in a still pond. It felt like the final breath of air before losing consciousness, like the last trace of pain before losing all sensation to numbness. She sought echoes of control, the teachings of ancient Sith and powerful Rakata, blended into the perfect weapon.

The distance was not so far from where she knelt, but the depth was the issue. The ancient temple was buried deep, frozen solid perhaps. Isme let out a hissing breath and reached, striving to place herself – or at least her senses – in the buried temple.

Feeling rather than seeing, Isme noted that the massive central chamber was clear of ice. The air would be stale and freezing but breathable. The dark side energy was palpable. Whether it was Rakata technology and traps or the tainted spark of dark Force energy smoldering in the space she couldn't tell. At least not from so far above. But her path would lead to this place and she would unlock its secrets, whatever it took.

The Sith girl broke contact and found herself slammed back into her own body, painfully cold and shivering. Swearing colorfully, she plunged her hands into the sleeves of her robe and used the Force to warm herself. Searching for the entrance to the submerged temple would have to wait until light and safer temperatures.

Apprentice Isme huddled closer to the form of the unconscious wampa, appreciating the warmth it provided. She allowed herself a slight smile, pleased it hadn't been necessary to kill the creature. It would have been a waste, and Isme despised being wasteful. It would sleep peacefully through the frozen night, dreaming of devouring tasty Republic soldiers and tauntauns, and would go back to doing just that once Isme had disappeared in the morning.

So Isme smiled and closed her eyes, awaiting the dawn.

* * *

><p>Aitahea was kept busy through the final hours before morning by the death throes of the failing shuttle. She had rewired the heating systems twice, obliged to use schematics from the emergency kit to supplement her limited knowledge of life support systems. Fortunately the shuttle remained warm enough to keep them safe and allow Erithon Zale a chance to rest.<p>

The Jedi also spent the quiet hours in contemplation of the development the Major and her relationship as it stood. She'd worked with many others in her time as a Jedi, in close quarters and stressful situations. Aitahea had even had to politely discourage the pursuit of several unrequited suitors.

Years before she became a Jedi, a fellow Padawan had confessed his love to the young Aitahea. She had very much liked this young man, a shy, gentle boy from Alderaan, far enough down the line of the planetary nobility to lack the haughtiness and arrogance of some higher ranks. He was a talented fighter, able to best even a few fully-fledged and lightsaber-bearing Jedi with only a practice saber.

At the time Aitahea had reasoned that they were too young to make such serious decisions about their lives, besides the fact that the Order strictly forbade relationships among students – never mind that romantic attachment was soundly discouraged even among full Jedi and Masters. His disappointment in her refusal was palpable, past even her own powers of empathy.

She didn't love him, Aitahea had said regretfully. She found him brilliant and talented and an inspiration to better her saber skills, but nothing so complex as love. He accepted her rejection with grace and respect, no less than she would have expected, and they drifted apart. He became an exceptional Jedi Knight, and Aitahea was pleased to have known him when they were young.

Attachment was always a contentious topic in the halls of any Jedi Temple, especially the ones filled with young adults. The Order didn't expressly forbid attachments among the adult beings of the Order, but certainly discouraged them. Many Jedi certainly did accept this discouragement as a hard and fast rule, but there were more than a few who supported romantic relationships, even families.

Aitahea, with her unique childhood attachment to her immediate family, found herself frequently perplexed on the subject. She was now old enough to understand and even appreciate the attraction of a romance, but young enough to know there was plenty of time for that later, if the right person came along. Not to mention there being a stable galaxy in which to carry on a relationship. Right now, her mission simply had to come first.

But even in the midst of a quest like the one for this Sith artifact, there were silent moments, moments where Aitahea could consider the possibilities. She liked Erithon; that was easy enough to admit. He was a good soldier and a better man. She trusted him and was impressed with his ability to improvise. It seemed clear enough that he was attracted to her, and she found herself welcoming that attention.

Speaking of… she sensed Erithon waking. The Jedi allowed herself a final moment to consider the possibilities. If anything were to come about, it would have to be later. The sun would be rising in mere minutes, warming the icy planet to tolerable levels, and the companions would have to abandon the deteriorating shuttle and make for the Republic base where Aitahea had begun. They had a mission to complete. Anything else had to come after that… as much as she might wish otherwise.

Yawning, Erithon entered the cockpit just as Aitahea was adding a few last items to her pack and closing the bag securely. Her pale hair was securely braided again, slender hands encased in gloves; the Jedi looked ready for travel.

"Good morning, Major," Aitahea greeted, glancing up at Erithon with a brief but gentle smile. She seemed subdued, compared to earlier that morning after the crash. Erithon scrubbed a hand through his hair and returned the smile.

"Did I miss any excitement?" While waiting for her answer, the trooper inspected the tiny shuttle galley panel, hoping against hope he'd still be able to get caf. They were in luck – the module still had power and a small stash of supplies. He set to making them both something hot to drink. They'd be thankful for it with the chilly journey ahead of them.

"No. We're secure and not far from my speeder. We should be able to reach Aurek base before midday if we hurry," Aitahea replied. Securing the last buckle on her pack, she stood and regarded Erithon with quiet eyes.

Erithon felt a stab of regret at the idea of being surrounded with more people again. The hours with Aitahea had been… enjoyable, despite the danger. He'd liked having her all to himself.

The caf dispenser beeped softly, and Erithon started. Reverie disrupted, he filled two mugs and offered one to Aitahea. She accepted the hot drink with a nod of thanks.

"I have an idea of where our Sith quarry has gone," Aitahea offered. "I sensed her last night. It was hard not to; her use of the Force was like a beacon." The Jedi paused for a moment, eyes askance, and took a sip of caf.

Erithon grimaced. "I'm going to guess not the kind of beacon you really want to see. Or feel, I guess." He drained his cup and dropped it into the galley recycler. "But it's still good news. We can move to find her quickly."

Aitahea nodded and handed her half-full cup back to the trooper. "We just need to report to the base and gather supplies, then we can go after her." She punctuated her statement with a troubled look. "She's got quite the head start on us, and I'm nearly certain she's the one who orchestrated the attack on your shuttle, likely in order to slow our pursuit."

A spike of rage pierced the relative serenity of the Force between them, and Erithon turned away from the Jedi quickly, sealing the caf station with trembling hands. Aitahea had anticipated this reaction and reached out to touch Erithon's arm. He allowed it, hands pressed against the compartment doors, and took a deep breath before replying.

"So she's responsible for Garret's death," he seethed. Impulsively, Aitahea placed her other hand on Erithon's opposite arm. His helpless fury grated against her empathic senses, but she pushed the discomfort aside and offered a sense of peace. She suddenly found herself longing to embrace him in an effort to draw him away from this dark wrath… but no. She couldn't. Instead, she leaned forward to whisper quietly over his shoulder.

"She will find justice," Aitahea murmured, and Erithon relaxed a fraction. Taking a deep breath, he reached to cover one of her hands with his own and offered a wan smile over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Master Jedi." Erithon turned, catching Aitahea's left hand in both of his and closing the distance between them. The Jedi's pulse quickened, but Erithon didn't seem to notice. "Somehow I believe it when you say it."

_How does she do it?_ Erithon wondered, gazing into the wide green eyes of the Jedi whose hand he clasped. _Was it a Jedi thing, making everything okay again with a word and a touch? Or was it just her, just Aitahea?_

An unexpected wash of light passed over Aitahea's face, causing her to turn away so as to shield her eyes. Suddenly self-conscious, Erithon dropped her hand and stepped back, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Hey, sunrise," he muttered, glancing out the viewscreen. "Well, I better get suited up then so we can get going. I'm gonna go do that. Yeah."

Aitahea watched him retreat from the bridge with a sigh. It seemed like her resolve would continue to be tested, but she and Erithon had a mission to complete. Aitahea shaded her eyes as she looked out the viewscreen at the glittering sunrise, the brightness at odds with the dark path they were set to follow.


	5. Chapter 5: A Stupid Question

They left the demolished shuttle thirty minutes later, protected against the freezing air with additional layers of gear, and made for Aitahea's abandoned speeder. The Consular glanced at the wrecked ship as they walked away, feeling a new sense of appreciation for Erithon's piloting skills. Judging by the shape – literally – of the shuttle, neither of them should have survived that crash, let alone the first one that Erithon weathered alone.

The added gear made the brief journey back to Aitahea's speeder significantly more comfortable. In addition to the cold weather suits they wore beneath their respective uniforms, they each had a helmet and muffler that offered more protection for their faces, as well as provided a direct comlink for them to speak.

Night's passage had left the speeder none the worse for wear, and it sputtered to a reluctant start when Erithon activated the engine. "Ready to go?" he asked, voice laced with static from the connection.

"You're the better pilot, Major. You should drive," Aitahea conceded, securing their last few supplies to the rear of the vehicle. "Everything's ready. Let's go."

Erithon's laughter crackled in her ears. "Well, thanks. I'm not sure last night's trip qualifies as proof, but I'll take what I can get." The trooper climbed onto the speeder and adjusted a few settings before turning around and patting the space behind him. Aitahea caught a cheeky grin through his visor and couldn't help but break into a smile of her own.

She mounted the vehicle quickly, settling her boots onto the footboard securely before reaching for Erithon. Aitahea hesitated for an instant before grasping tightly to his armored waist, pressing close to his back, and pointedly ignoring the fluttering feeling in her stomach. Erithon was unusually silent and started off smoothly toward the Republic base.

"Master Jedi?" the trooper broke in a few moments later. Aitahea started and had to readjust her grip.

"Major?"

"So... is it true Jedi read minds?"

Aitahea couldn't help the laugh that pealed into the comm. It took her another moment to gather her wits and her breath before answering. "That's a complex question, Major." She felt rather than saw him blanch, then redden again with embarrassment. "It's a gift some possess, but it generally isn't used without permission, or in extraordinarily dire circumstances."

"But you're an empath, right? Your, uh, superpower is reading minds?"

This set Aitahea laughing again, an action which marginally eased Erithon's nervousness. "Not precisely. I have a natural ability to sense emotions, feelings, and presences, but I actually expend more effort in not sensing them. Many Jedi learn these skills to a small extent; most can perceive living creatures through their presence in the Force. I can also observe and influence thoughts and memories, but I only do as a last resort.

I'm not in your head, Major, if that's what you're asking."

Aitahea heard a self-conscious chuckle come through the com. "Yeah, I guess so. I don't really know a lot about the Jedi, and I figure asking a stupid question is better than jumping to an even more stupid conclusion."

On a sudden impulse, Aitahea leaned her helmeted head forward, resting her forehead against the trooper's armored back, and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Major. That's a kindness I haven't often been afforded."

Since the Sacking of Coruscant, the Jedi Order had managed to rebuild in strong support of the Republic, but that didn't stop people from remembering – or blaming others for – the hardships of the Imperial attack and occupation. Aitahea and her contemporaries were revered and mistrusted in equal parts on many worlds. Erithon's generous trust and innocent questioning touched a poorly healed wound in Aitahea's heart, sending her emotions reeling. It soothed and stung all at once, leaving Aitahea breathless and struggling to unravel her feelings once again. How did he do this?

"Oh, and… Erithon. Just Erithon. You know, titles like that with just the two of us, kinda pointless."

"Erithon. Thank you."

* * *

><p>The remaining flight back to Aurek Base was uneventful, and the handful of techs and soldiers waiting for them at the entrance cheered when the Jedi and the trooper arrived safely. Erithon was grinning and clapped Aitahea companionably on the shoulder after dismounting the speeder, causing her to laugh brightly, much to the surprise of their curious observers.<p>

The commander rushed into the hangar to meet with them, pulling on a thick coat as he came in. He welcomed Erithon with a handshake and bowed politely to Aitahea. The base had fared well in their absence. The initial rescue team that was sent prior to the Jedi's arrival had been able to be recalled within hours due to Aitahea's quick access to the downed shuttle, and all were safe. The commander looked especially grateful when Erithon mentioned they'd almost been ambushed by pirates overnight.

"Commander, the shuttle is in a safe place now, and someone should be sent to recover the body of the pilot," Aitahea added quietly. Erithon looked away but nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Master Jedi, I'll be sure it's done as soon as possible. We'll be checking out the pirate activity in the area as well, based on your report. Speaking of reports, Major…" The commander glanced apologetically at Erithon, who grimaced slightly but nodded.

"Yes, sir. I'll need to talk to the quartermaster about another speeder and additional supplies, too; we need to get back out there as soon as we can," the trooper explained. "Our quarry is still out there."

The commander shook his head. "It won't be for at least a day, Major. There's a massive weather system coming in; we're shutting everything down for at least the next eighteen standard hours."

"That's not possible, Commander. We need to leave as soon as we gather supplies," Aitahea insisted, expression grave. The commander shrugged apologetically, but wouldn't be swayed.

"There's nothing to be done for it, Master Jedi, I'm sorry. Take the time to rest and recover; I've arranged private quarters for you. Just wait it out with the rest of us," he finished, turning away. "I'll leave you to your work; I have preparations to make for the storm as well."

Aitahea's shoulders fell with disappointment, but Erithon touched her arm and offered an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, Jedi, the commander's right. Come on, let's get the ball rolling on our supplies and see what the weather looks like."

* * *

><p>Several hours and pages of paperwork later, Erithon tracked Aitahea to the stateroom she'd been issued. Finding the door open, he knocked politely on the threshold frame to let the Jedi know he was there. Aitahea turned from the datapad she was working on and welcomed the trooper into the private quarters with a wave.<p>

"I've been updating the Jedi Council on our progress, as well as searching the archives for any additional information about Rakata influence on Hoth," she explained, offering Erithon one of the utilitarian chairs that occupied the room.

"I've got the supplies we'll need, along with two speeders this time," Erithon replied with a chuckle, hiding the twinge of disappointment he felt despite the practical need for the gear. "Did you find anything useful?"

The Consular shook her head and passed the datapad to Erithon. "Some, information that will perhaps help us if she finds the location of the artifact first, but none of it will help us to track the apprentice herself more efficiently right now." The Jedi looked frustrated and anxious for the first time since they'd met, and Erithon found himself more than a little surprised.

"What do we do?"

Aitahea paced the small room a few times before answering. "I can track her through the Force, but it's risky," she replied. "It gives away our position, though being here at Aurek generally guarantees our safety. One Sith apprentice isn't a match for an entire Republic base."

"I should hope not," Erithon quipped, eliciting a nervous smile from the Jedi. "Does it cause any other problems?"

"Not specifically. Connecting with another Force sensitive is always uncertain, but dark side users pose unexpected threats," she explained, fingers brushing the hilt of her lightsaber, secure at her hip as always. "It isn't the same as facing one in person."

The trooper set aside the datapad and stood, opening his hands. "Anything I can do?"

Turning to face him, Aitahea gazed at Erithon for a long moment, face expressionless. The trooper struggled against the desire to fidget or crack a joke, his usual go-to under serious circumstances. This was business, his partner needed help, and it was his job to be there for her.

And beyond that, he wanted to protect her. The thought was laughable, a grunt like him guarding a Jedi Master, a woman whose skill and power he could only barely comprehend. But that was what he did, who he was: a soldier, protecting what virtue and justice was left in the galaxy.

"Yes."

Erithon startled, jerked out of his reverie by her response. The Jedi was smiling quietly at him, gratitude shining in her green eyes. "Oh," he stammered, recovering. "What?"

Aitahea stepped back, finding the center of the room, and motioned for Erithon to sit again. He obliged, giving her his full attention. "Just… stay," she proposed. "Watch over me, in case something unexpected happens."

"Done," he agreed without hesitation, watching as she slipped off her gloves and stowed them on her belt. He noticed her hands trembling but didn't say anything.

"It shouldn't take more than thirty minutes, depending on how far away she is and how well she shields herself." She raised a hand towards the door controls and the portal hissed closed, locking with a soft click. "It'll be safer if we aren't disturbed," she added when the trooper raised an eyebrow. The Jedi gave him a last uneasy smile, and he returned a confident nod.

Erithon watched with interest while Aitahea knelt on the floor of the room, her robe flaring around her, and settled into a meditative position. Eyes slipping closed, she clasped her hands loosely on her lap and exhaled deeply. Her expression was beatific, displaying a remarkable focus, and even the Force-blind trooper could sense a subtle change of the energy in the room.

Long moments passed as Aitahea sought for the Sith apprentice. Erithon leaned his elbows on his knees and examined the Jedi's serene face. It wasn't like she dreamed; her eyes didn't move beneath the closed lids. Erithon even thought he could detect a shimmer in the air around the Jedi, more visible in his peripheral vision than straight on.

The trooper became restless as more minutes passed and vacated his seat, glancing regularly at Aitahea while he paced. Her expression had changed subtly; brows drew together, lips pursed. Her posture stiffened abruptly, and Erithon dropped to one knee next to her.

"Jedi… Aitahea?" he whispered. He didn't dare touch her, afraid the contact might disturb her control further and potentially harm her. Helpless, he watched in silence while her head dipped and her hands clenched.

Unexpectedly, Aitahea's eyes flew open and she staggered precariously to her feet. Erithon followed suit, hovering a hand just under one of the Jedi's elbows. Aitahea took a deep breath and put a hand to her forehead.

"I found her, but she was expecting me, apparently." Aitahea dropped her hand and gave Erithon a wan smile. "She isn't far. We should move quickly."

"Are you sure? You don't seem quite yourself yet, and besides, command says there's a storm coming, remember?" Erithon questioned, searching her face carefully. "We won't be able to travel until tomorrow at least." The Jedi was pale, green eyes unfocused. What had the Sith done to her?

She shook her head, dazed. "No, you're right, Major. Erithon. If a storm is moving in, she won't be able to move either." The Jedi's expression suddenly hardened, a determined look stealing into her tired eyes. "We won't lose her."

Aitahea made to step away but stumbled instead, pitching forward with a soft cry. Erithon, ready and waiting, caught her and lowered them both to their knees. Keeping one arm securely around her waist, he cupped her face with the other, examining her exhausted countenance.

"I… I'm fine," she murmured, but rested her face in his hand and leaned into his hold, eyes slipping shut.

"Like blazes you are," Erithon growled, shifting their position to lift her into his arms. The motion elicited a weak moan from the Jedi, but she didn't protest any further. She felt small and fragile.

Thankfully the small stateroom had a bunk at the back of the room, and Erithon carried the weary Jedi safely to it and settled her gently onto the cushion. He thought for a moment about calling for one of the Republic medics, but a glance at the locked door changed his mind. Instead, he studied Aitahea's face again, watching for any other signs of illness.

She was paler than usual, long lashes starkly black against her ashen cheeks. Her breathing was calm, and when he checked her pulse it was only slightly elevated and falling fast. He had only the barest knowledge of field medicine, but what the Jedi seemed to need more than anything right now was rest.

"Erithon," she breathed softly, surprising the trooper. Aitahea lifted a delicate hand, and Erithon quickly pressed it between his own, clasping her chilled fingers. Her lashes fluttered, eyes opening as she offered a brief smile. "Stay."

"Of course, Master Jedi," he whispered, watching as her eyes drifted shut again. Impulsively, he reached up with one hand to brush his thumb gently along her cheek.

"No," she murmured, and Erithon froze, heart in his throat. He cursed inwardly, berating himself for not just letting her rest, daring to give into the temptation to touch her face.

"Master Jedi, I-"

"No," she repeated, quieter now, and turned her head so her cheek pressed into the palm of his hand. Erithon didn't dare breathe.

"Just… Aitahea."


	6. Chapter 6: Tangle

"It's… a… wampa? Wearing a dress!" Isme rolled to her back, shaking with laughter at the ridiculous vision her friend had shared. The other girl giggled and reached to grab Isme's hands, pulling her back to a sitting position.

"I thought it was pretty funny! Your turn!" the girl encouraged, focusing on Isme's face. Isme grinned and swiped her chestnut hair away from her eyes, concentrating.

Her companion pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, fighting to focus. The pair had created a game, taking turns projecting and reading the most humorous images the other could conjure.

Isme's friend tilted her head, considering. "Master Faron?"

"Yes, but…" Isme giggled and redoubled her efforts.

"With… with a green beard!" the other girl laughed hysterically, clapping her hands with delight.

"Don't tell!" Isme warned playfully, tugging at her friend's thick platinum braid.

The other child giggled and patted her hair. "Master Faron would think it was funny, too," she grinned mischievously, "but I won't tell. Promise."

Isme smiled gratefully and reached forward to hug the other girl, who returned the embrace. For the first time in months, Isme felt welcome and valued, warm and safe. It was due to Master Faron and her new friends at the Jedi Temple, especially this girl. Somehow her newest friend seemed to understand her better than anyone.

Though she was well behind the other younglings in their clan, Isme had nonetheless demonstrated a powerful connection to the Force and a spirit of determination. Her history as an orphan on Dantooine remained her secret; her memories of scrambling for her very existence until she was rescued by the Jedi were painful and frightening. She was endlessly grateful to have been pulled from the wreckage of the besieged world, but months later she still suffered nightmares and harbored fears of abandonment. The terrors had only recently begun to abate, after spending time with her new friend. Isme was unspeakably grateful.

She scooted to her friend's side and flopped onto her back, arms behind her head, and gazed at the dazzling ceiling of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The other girl copied her motion, landing with a hiccup and a giggle.

"Here, Isme, I have another one for you," the girl said, grabbing her friend's hand. Isme clasped the child's hand back, overwhelmed with a sudden effervescent joy. "It isn't exactly funny, but it makes me happy."

An image of a golden-haired toddler filled Isme's mind, the baby giggling uncontrollably, plump arms and legs waving wildly. Isme laughed in response.

"I don't know, I think that's pretty funny, too!"

The other girl kicked her heels in delight. "That's my baby sister. I get to go see her tomorrow, and my mother and father."

Isme started, surprised at the admission. "Wow, really? I didn't think anyone was allowed to do that."

Her companion shrugged. "I'm lucky, I guess. But they live here on Coruscant, too, and Master Faron thinks it's okay." The girl rolled to face Isme, her head supported on one hand. "What about your family?"

Self-conscious and uncomfortable, Isme looked away before whispering her reply. "They're gone."

The silver-haired girl sat up suddenly, her hands at her mouth. "Oh, Isme! I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Isme remained on the soft grass, eyes faraway. "It's okay. I didn't really tell anyone. But I don't mind if you know."

"Do you remember them?"

The question startled Isme. In the years she spent scraping for her very existence day to day, she'd never had time for reflection, for remembrance. The fact that Jedi spent much of their time doing just that was still new to her, and she struggled with those exercises. But…

"I have one memory." Isme sat up and reached for her friend's hand, bowing her head to concentrate. The image took a while to materialize, but once it did it was strong and brilliantly detailed.

It was Isme herself, several years younger, being twirled about by a young man barely into his teens. They shared the same auburn hair, the same dark eyes. Isme was laughing with delight, and her happiness was echoed in the boy's smile. Their affection was palpable, and Isme allowed the vision to fade with a twinge of regret.

"Who was that?" her companion asked, green eyes curious.

"My brother, Tallis," Isme replied, fidgeting with the hem of her tunic. "He was a lot older than me, but he took care of me." She found herself fighting back tears, tears she'd never had the chance to shed for her lost loved ones.

"Oh, Isme!" the other girl cried, sweeping her arms around the smaller girl. Isme sniffled and dragged a sleeve across her eyes, trying to hide the evidence of her weeping. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we see if you can come with me to see my family? I don't know what Master Faron will say, but it can't hurt to ask, right?"

Isme blinked rapidly, shocked by the generosity of the invitation. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" the girl replied, nodding enthusiastically. "It's actually a celebration for my mother. She's a teacher, and they're giving her an award for taking care of her school. She's really nice, you'll like her…"

* * *

><p>The apprentice jerked violently back into consciousness, suddenly and painfully aware of the howling wind at her back. There was a storm moving in, and she'd be in dire straits if she didn't find cover immediately. The speeder she'd taken wouldn't be able to outrace the storm, so she was trapped right where she was.<p>

Fortunately, Isme's encounter with the distant Jedi had left her so furious that drawing enough power to create a reasonable shelter would be easy. Wrenching herself to her feet and ignoring her screaming muscles, she raised her hands and unleashed a torrent of Force lightning that tore away the ice before her, leaving a sizable crater.

Stalking around the half-finished shelter, Isme clenched both hands into fists, guiding the frozen shards from the crater to create a dome that would shield her from the biting winds. For additional insulation, she piled more snow and ice atop the dome with a sweep of her hands. Drained but satisfied, she secured her speeder and brought her supplies into the makeshift shelter, sealing the opening with a twitch of her fingers.

Isme's exhaustion came with a sense of morbid pleasure, however, recalling that she'd been able to repel the foolish Jedi's efforts at tracking her. Physical distance meant little in terms of the power of the Force, and when Isme had sensed the seeking presence of the Jedi, she'd lashed out in full strength, attempting to drive her away, even cripple her.

She'd succeeded in shaking her pursuer, but not without taking a toll on herself. The Jedi and Sith had struggled for endless moments, the Jedi somehow able to resist Isme's attacks, a powerful shield in place between them. Isme had almost been impressed, until she'd found the cracks in the Jedi's armor: doubt, worry, impatience. She'd driven at those weak points until the Jedi's protection shattered.

It was certainly satisfying, but Isme had spent too much power, drawing too heavily on the Force, and flung herself into darkness in the same moment she rebuffed the Jedi for good. She'd had a strange dream she could barely recall; echoes of her past threatened to break through the carefully constructed prison she'd created for them. Her past didn't matter.

The Sith girl shook her head, hissing in frustration. This was a distraction she couldn't afford. Now she was trapped here until the storm abated.

"Blast her!" Isme snarled, lightning crackling at her fingertips. _No_, she thought, _not now_. No point in wasting her fury with this obstinate Jedi now. Later, when Isme could use it to her own advantage and be assured she would no longer be followed.

Or at least until the Jedi was no longer useful.

* * *

><p>When Aitahea opened her eyes, she was only somewhat surprised to see Erithon next to her, sitting on the floor of the stateroom and leaned awkwardly against the bunk that Aitahea occupied. She remembered sensing the comfort of his presence throughout the night, exhausted but grateful.<p>

Erithon had curled his arm around Aitahea's head, fingers brushing her opposite shoulder, and he'd apparently finally fallen asleep with his own head next to hers on the cot. Their foreheads were just barely touching, and though Aitahea mused he couldn't possibly be comfortable like that, he slept peacefully.

Remaining still so as not to disturb him, the Jedi closed her eyes again and reached out in the Force. Aurek was still and calm around them, most of the other occupants taking the opportunity to rest or relax, but beyond the walls, the storm continued to rage. Aitahea opened her eyes again and sighed. They would be trapped at the base for some time before the weather would clear and provide them safe passage to track the Sith apprentice.

She smiled at Erithon's closeness, though it still twisted her heart into a tangle of questions and confusion. She couldn't decide how to separate the warmth she felt in his presence from the uncertainty that accompanied it. Romance was dangerous; it was constantly said that it drew out emotions and passion that could lead to the dark side. Attachment was just a step toward breaking the Jedi Code.

Attachment had ever been Aitahea's greatest flaw as a Jedi, frequently tolerated only because of her exceptional talent and dedication to the Order. Unusually close to her family as she was, she struggled to understand why others were determined to be a solitary presence as Jedi. There could be no compassion in isolation; a truly secluded Jedi could serve no one, and service to others was the core of their philosophy. Aitahea had always felt that she was her strongest and wisest when she had others to rely on, learn from, and support. It was the very way that Masters trained their Padawans.

But romantic affection like this, it was so much more complex than the love of friends and family, students and teachers, and light years distant from the altruistic service she pursued. There was so much at risk, the choices were so all-encompassing. She wondered briefly if her ambivalence to the idea was simply a way to protect herself from all the potential danger to her own heart. Wasn't that simply lying to herself?

Under all her training and conviction, Aitahea was human. As a Jedi, she could control and mitigate her emotions very effectively, but she recognized that like all sentient beings she desired connection. Jedi weren't without emotion, desires, or even hopes and dreams… It was simply that duty and service came first. After that, then what?

Erithon shifted beside her, and Aitahea hurriedly sat up. The trooper groaned and put a hand to his head, rubbing his eyes.

"You slept well, I trust?" Aitahea teased, and Erithon squinted up at her out of one eye.

"Is that what you call it?" he grunted, shaking his head and shifting to a sitting position. She noticed that his armor was gone, leaving him in simple tunic and pants, although they both still wore the necessary cold weather layer under their clothes. "What about you?"

Aitahea nodded. "I'm better, thank you." She smiled gently as Erithon scrutinized her face. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Wincing, Erithon leaned forward to place his arms on his knees. "Do you remember what happened?"

Aitahea paused to sift through the hazy memories of the evening before, her search for the Sith apprentice and resulting reaction. "Vaguely. I found the apprentice, but she rebuffed me. Rather violently," the Jedi added dryly. "But I have a connection to her now; she'll be easier to track. I don't think she realized the contact would result in that."

"You seemed pretty beat after you came out of it," Erithon replied, "Had me worried there for a minute."

The Jedi glanced away but smiled nonetheless. "I apologize, I didn't anticipate her reaction. In truth, I was hoping to track her without her noticing, but she's quite strong."

"I got that. How do you feel now?"

"I'm well, thank you," she replied, nodding positively. "Rest was what I needed most; thank you for making sure I got it."

Erithon nodded, winced, and put a hand on the back of his neck. "Ow… you're welcome," he grunted.

"Oh dear," Aitahea sighed, moving to kneel in front of her companion. "It seems you didn't get the same quality of rest that I did." Erithon attempted to shrug but the movement just elicited another groan of discomfort.

"Don't worry about me, I've slept worse," he joked, surprising Aitahea once again with that charming grin. "Compared to some of the places out in the field, this is a palace."

"Nonsense," Aitahea protested, "I can help. It's the least I can do."

Erithon shrugged again, flinching with the motion. "I'm not about to turn anything down. Go for it."

"Try to relax a little," Aitahea insisted, reaching up with gentle hands. With her right, she placed two fingers at Erithon's temple. Her left she curled softly around the back of his neck, hoping he wouldn't notice her trembling fingers.

Aitahea couldn't help but be aware of Erithon's surge in attraction, his pleasure at her touch – never mind her own comparable response. She swallowed hard, stilling her emotions and focusing on the effort of healing. Closing her eyes, she reached into the Force for strength and tranquility, conducting the energy through her hands to ease stiff muscles and soothe any soreness away. Her efforts warmed them both, and she felt Erithon's rigid posture gradually easing into comfort.

Erithon sighed peacefully and reached up to catch the hand she had pressed to his temple. Her eyes opened at the touch. Much to Aitahea's astonishment, he pressed her hand to his lips, planting a kiss into her palm. Aitahea gasped, and her fingers tightened on the back of his neck, her pulse quickening.

Their eyes met, and Aitahea sensed that he felt the same startling mix of desire and uncertainty that she did. Erithon's gaze was ardent and inquisitive; he continued to cradle her hand next to his cheek, waiting to see what she would do. The Jedi was reeling, unable to control the flood of emotions that surged through her. It was too much.

A sudden panic overwhelmed her, and Aitahea jerked away from Erithon, pulling the hand he'd kissed to her chest in a tight fist. She stood swiftly, half turned away to avoid his gaze as she attempted to calm her breathing. He followed her up, regret and concern as evident on his face as it was in his Force presence.

"Aitahea-" he began, taking a step toward her before she shook her head discouragingly.

"N-no," she stammered. The sound of her name, not simply her title, on his lips… She shook her head again. "It's fine. Just… you feel better?" The Jedi clamped down firmly on her emotions, lifting her face to offer a neutral smile to her companion.

Erithon's hands dropped to his sides, and he shrugged experimentally. "Yeah, a lot better actually. Thank you." He paused, glancing to the locked door, before continuing. "But, Aitahea, I want to-"

"Please," Aitahea pleaded, alarm sending her heartbeat skittering wildly again and shattering her composure. "Later? We can talk later." She walked unsteadily to the room controls and unlocked the door before allowing it to swish quietly open.

Reluctant but compliant, Erithon walked through the entry, casting an apologetic glance at the Jedi as he passed. She almost stopped him then; she wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms, share her confusion and desire, the conflict tearing her apart, and plead for some measure of solace. Instead she clung tightly to the door frame with numb fingers, looking away.

"Later, then," Erithon muttered, and closed the door using the exterior controls.

Aitahea dropped to her knees, fighting physical tears as fiercely as she battled her inner frustration and uncertainty. She leaned her forehead against the freezing durasteel door, the temperature difference almost painful against her flushed skin, and clenched her right hand tightly.

"Erithon," she whispered, and let the tears fall.


	7. Chapter 7: Priorities

_A/N: In which we finally move past (some) of the awkwardness and onto some action! I hope it's okay - I don't feel as confident about fight scenes as I do conversations, so feedback and reviews are most welcome! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Just as Erithon was about to punch the call button, the portal slid open. He blinked in surprise; Aitahea stood calmly across the threshold from him, a picture of Jedi serenity with her hood shadowing her green eyes.<p>

"Oh. Hi," he stammered, setting Aitahea to smiling with his awkwardness. "So, can I come in?"

Aitahea nodded and moved aside to allow him entry. "Of course." She followed him into the room but left the door conspicuously open.

Hours had passed since they'd woken in the stateroom, and Erithon had distracted himself thoroughly with mission plans and supply procurement to pass the time. Even so, the menial tasks didn't take long, and he knew a confrontation was going to have to play out if they were to continue to work together. Their awkward morning had left Erithon feeling overwrought and guilty, not to mention embarrassed with himself. He considered himself a lot more professional than his behavior earlier, especially while on duty as they were. Not that he was deeply opposed to mixing a little business with pleasure, but he was pretty sure he'd been out of line.

The scenario wasn't a new one to him; there was always the potential for both affection and conflict when working with others. Even in the military, where rank and order strictly defined roles, there could be disagreements and insubordination that had to be dealt with. Erithon imagined romantic entanglements among the Jedi were a lot like in the military; officially discouraged, but if you kept it to yourselves, the brass looked the other way. Assignments could be long and lonely, feelings complicated and tempers hot. But Aitahea was a different story than his own military experience; she was a Jedi, and beautiful, and her hands on his skin– blast, there he went again.

Erithon spun around and faced the Jedi, hands spread in appeal. "Look, we need to-" Erithon tried to begin, but Aitahea, composed and gentle, simply shook her head.

"Please, let me," she broke in, moving across the room to stand with hands clasped at her waist. "I should apologize."

Stunned, Erithon followed her with his eyes, shocked at her words. "F-for what?" he stammered.

The first shade of uncertainty showed through the Jedi's calm façade. "For… for any confusion," she replied, choosing her words carefully. Erithon stared at her for several solid seconds before bursting out laughing. Aitahea's eyes went wide and a blush crept across her cheeks.

"Jedi!" he chuckled, shaking his head, and took a few steps closer to her. She watched him with a chagrined expression, but remained still and listening. "Aitahea, you don't have anything to apologize for. I'm the dumb bantha-brain who, well, you know." He noticed her right hand tightening over the other but didn't comment. "I thought… Look, if you want me to keep my mitts to myself, I'll do that." He sighed and raked a hand through his hair, frustration bringing out the habitual gesture. "I mean, I should know better anyway; you're a Jedi, and we're supposed to be on a mission."

Aitahea looked aside, delicate features bordering on melancholy. "Thank you," she murmured, "but there is still my own confusion to contend with."

"What do you mean?"

She laughed softly, silvery head shaking in bewilderment. "I'm not certain what I mean, to be truthful." Aitahea raised her eyes again to Erithon's, her expression poignant but warm. "You did nothing wrong, Erithon. I simply need… time to consider the… implications." Erithon felt a sudden surge of hope, and Aitahea continued. "But you are correct on one point: we do have a mission, and it needs to be our priority."

Erithon nodded, relaxing. Well, she didn't hate him; that was a start. And she was right; professionalism needed to take precedence. If only he could manage to stop feeling like a teenager long enough to get the blasted job done.

"Are we ready to move?" Aitahea asked, once again all seriousness.

_A consummate professional_, Erithon mused to himself and nodded. "Any time. Command has given the all clear, and we have all the supplies we need. We can leave now if you're ready."

The Jedi lifted her chin, radiating a confidence that made even Erithon straighten and stand taller. "Then let's go. We have no time to lose."

* * *

><p>The storm that had raged through the night could be seen racing away in the distance as Erithon and Aitahea left Aurek Base in pursuit of the Sith apprentice. They would be traveling in its wake, leaving the terrain transformed overnight and full of unseen dangers. Slick ice had been scoured clean and great drifts of snow could hide dangerous crevasses.<p>

The Jedi took point on her speeder, reaching out ahead of them to seek out any dangers and avoid them where possible. Erithon appreciated the unusual skill; he'd seen other Jedi do similar scouting sweeps and saved lives because of it.

Aitahea was understandably silent as they traveled, her focus on the blinding white expanse before them. As much as Erithon wanted to hear her voice, he knew disturbing her would be dangerous, especially as they began to approach one of the hundreds of starship graveyards that dotted Hoth's surface.

It was this bizarre phenomenon that made Hoth such a contentious planet. After the destruction of the Great Galactic War, Hoth's gravity had slowly but inexorably sucked in thousands of disabled ships, including some of the most impressive vessels the galaxy had known at the time. Even the notable Star of Coruscant had found its final resting place on the icy surface.

The decades had left many of the wrecks damaged but still salvageable and filled with mysteries. Pirates who valued the harsh climate of the frozen planet had occupied the graveyards and supplemented their schemes with the easily obtained salvage. This proved to be one of the key dangers of leaving Hoth unattended: prototype weapons were still frozen in time, ripe for salvage and sale to the highest bidder. If you didn't mind the cold.

Understanding the change in terrain, Aitahea slowed and signaled Erithon. He soared to a stop next to the Consular and opened the comm channel.

"Is there another route through here?" Aitahea asked, indicating the wreckage ahead with a nod. "I sense more than a dozen beings ahead, and they are not in the least friendly."

"I'm afraid not," Erithon replied, shaking his head. "This is a particularly nasty location, with the peaks on either side. We could go around, but it would take another half day to get to the location you indicated our Sith was last."

Aitahea frowned, glancing toward the massive ship leaning askew against huge tumbles of ice. "No, we don't have the time to spare. She's already too far ahead of us." She looked back to Erithon, worry clear in her voice despite the crackle of the comm. "I can somewhat hide our presence, but not for long, and not from all the pirates in that wreck. We'll have to be exceptionally cautious."

"Understood," Erithon agreed, pausing to check the weapons he'd picked up at the base. He'd requisitioned several standard issue blaster rifles and even a cannon - just in case. The Jedi carried only her lightsaber, but he didn't imagine she'd need much else than that. Even so, he was the only one of them that could field a ranged attack if necessary; Aitahea would only be able to fight in close quarters, a distinct possibility. "We're as ready as we're going to be."

The Jedi nodded with grave finality and turned back to guide her speeder through the wreckage. The ship they were attempting to pass through was massive, but a vast and devastating crack in the hull offered a well-traveled path through the middle. It would be an easy ambush if Aitahea couldn't keep them secreted away in the Force. There were no visible pirates, but even his soldier's senses told him they were likely to be watched, threading their way right through enemy territory the way they were.

He stayed parallel to Aitahea's speeder course, but far enough away that should they catch any fire at least one of them might be able to make it out safely. They were more than halfway through the artificial pass when all hell broke loose.

Erithon didn't recognize the blast until he was a dozen feet in the air, realizing with a sudden furious panic that his speeder was gone from under him, along with several of the weapons he'd brought along. That was annoying. Along with being blown up, that was pretty irritating, too. The initial blast that had sent him airborne and destroyed his speeder had knocked his helmet off and left his ears ringing, the sudden sounds of battle around him disturbingly muted. He dimly hoped he didn't have a head injury. That would really ruin his day.

Hitting the ground amidst the smoking pieces of his speeder, Erithon found the wind knocked out of him and struggled to move. Blaster fire flashed overhead from opposite directions, and his muffled hearing swirled with an unusual sound he couldn't identify, a low humming that swam through the haze. He was pretty sure he'd heard it before - it definitely fit on the battlefield - but couldn't quite place the source. _Curious_, he thought vaguely, and tried again to sit up.

"Erithon!" a voice, one he was extraordinarily happy to hear, wound its way through the aural fuzz and he turned to see Aitahea, green lightsaber ablaze and standing over him. She'd either lost or removed her helmet as well, and her hood was thrown back, robes flaring as she spun. He watched in awe as the glowing blade swept a complex pattern to the Jedi's right, blocking and redirecting blaster fire back on the pirates, while with her left hand she was somehow drawing up large chunks of debris and sending it crashing into others. Her cheeks were flushed and eyes narrowed in concentration.

The trooper had seen a few Jedi Knights in battle before, even one or two Sith with their ruby lightsabers, but watching Aitahea made him forget for a moment this was a war. Jedi were always quick, efficient, and more often than not powerful, but Aitahea was more. She was exquisite. She didn't fight; she danced, movements precise and measured, no motion wasted. She wasn't haphazardly taking lives, either; he watched several pirates fall to returned blaster fire or hurtled starship chunks, but the strikes were nonlethal, only incapacitating.

_Stars, she's so beautiful_, he thought.

"Major, I appreciate the admiration, but I would be more grateful for your help," Aitahea called over her shoulder, moving away to square off with two pirates who approached with vibroswords. Erithon chuckled a little. Those guys would be sorry. Vibroswords against a lightsaber, psh.

Shaking his head to clear the last of the haze away, Erithon rose to one knee and pulled one of the rifles from the holster on his back. A little fall from a speeder couldn't hurt one of these babies – or him, for that matter - and he fully intended to show the pirates that fact. As the Jedi defended him, he carefully and methodically picked off several of the more distant of their attackers; Aitahea's debris-throwing trick seemed to have a limited range.

He'd just turned to start on the other side of the canyon when Aitahea cried out sharply, twisting to her left. Erithon cursed and shot to his feet, rifle still trained on the heights above them, striving to find and eliminate targets as quickly as possible. He caught a glimpse of the Jedi, slowed and cradling her left arm to her body, but right arm still swirling in intricate lightsaber defense.

"Aitahea!" Erithon called, and she retreated until they were back to back. "I can get the rest of these jerks, just keep their fire off me."

"Yes," she agreed, her voice strained, but she kept her saber moving. "Are you alright? I think you hit a mine."

Erithon missed a shot and cursed before reloading and aiming again. This time his bolt struck true. "Fine. I take tumbles like that for fun in training."

"I should have been looking for them."

"Hey, you were working on other stuff, don't worry about it," Erithon joked, sweeping the rifle around the perimeter one last time. One last foolish pirate was roaring towards them, armed only with a vibroshiv, and Aitahea raised a trembling left arm at him, palm out. He fell in a crumpled heap at the Jedi's feet, and aside from the hissing of Erithon's rifle and Aitahea's lightsaber, the rift was silent.

Erithon turned to look at Aitahea, watching as she deactivated her lightsaber and secured it at her hip. "Are you all right? Hurt?" The answer was obvious as he looked at the singed fabric of her cloak; she'd taken a blaster bolt to her left shoulder.

"Only a little. I… I'm fine," Aitahea panted, drawing on the Force to strengthen her aching muscles and soften the pain in her shoulder. "We can't stop now."

Erithon grasped her uninjured arm with a gloved hand and glanced over her face before nodding reluctant agreement. "You need kolto. Come on," Erithon said, motioning toward the undamaged speeder, having noted its location as he swept the area for any last attackers. They reached the vehicle safely, and Erithon paused to dig out a med pack and hastily applied it to Aitahea's shoulder. She winced, and the trooper grimaced in response.

"Sorry. It's not great, but it'll have to do," he apologized, hurriedly closing the supply container and mounting the speeder. Aitahea climbed on behind him. "Hang on tight, Jedi. This is going to be a little rougher than last time."

Aitahea's eyes widened and she wrapped her right arm around Erithon's waist, tucking her left close to her to keep from aggravating the blaster injury any further. The clutter of feelings in her head jangled wildly as the speeder jerked into action. Aitahea did her best to sort through the pain, anxiety, and urgency she felt and designate each one an appropriate place in her mind.

Even so, the Consular again found that bright strand of emotion running between herself and Erithon. He was furious and troubled about her injury. Aitahea drew back mentally from the realization, following the thread back to herself. She was also worried for his well-being, more than she expected. The sudden explosion had terrified her, and Erithon's frighteningly dim Force presence in the immediate aftermath had disturbed her even more. She surreptitiously assessed him for injuries and almost sobbed in relief, finding no more than a few bumps and bruises.

The feelings flowing between them as she pressed against his back were impossible to ignore, more than just the safety of a fellow teammate. Far more complex. But there was no time for that now. The apprentice wasn't far, and their mission took priority to any personal feelings.

Aitahea tucked her head down and focused instead on keeping them both warm as they sped away from the starship's final resting place.


	8. Chapter 8: Like Drowning

"What's that? A shelter?" The speeder skidded to a stop and Erithon pointed, eyes narrowed, at the horizon. The smooth line of the skyline was broken by a small bump. The trooper passed a pair of viewers to Aitahea, and she peered at the same spot.

They'd traveled for a few hours after the ambush at the starship graveyard, moving slower than they would have liked without more protection against the cold, both of them feeling the exhaustion of the skirmish. But there was no time to recover; the apprentice was still moving unhindered.

"I can't be sure, but…" she paused, passing back the equipment before closing her eyes. She reached out in the Force for the now-familiar dark presence that would indicate the Sith apprentice. It didn't take her long to find the threads of shadowy power that entwined the little mound. "Yes. She's there. And she hasn't gone far, either." Aitahea's brows knit, a strange sensation prickling at her mind. "She's gone… down?"

Erithon started, surprised at the Jedi's comment. "Can she do that?"

Aitahea shook her head, equally mystified. "I'm unsure how, but she's traveling into the ice, down towards something. Something very evil." The Jedi shivered, and not from the cold.

That was all the trooper needed to hear, and he swung the snowspeeder in the direction of the shelter and gunned the engines. "Then we'd better hurry."

Reaching the makeshift shelter took only a short time, and the companions made note of the single speeder and small cache of supplies as they entered the tiny space. Aitahea had palmed her lightsaber, but didn't ignite the blade. Erithon snapped on a glowrod to illuminate the dim interior and immediately noticed another opening, this one angled down and into the ice.

Aitahea knelt at the breach, hovering a hand over the recently bared surface. "She's using the Force to cut through the ice," she murmured, pulling her hand away quickly. "Fury and hate, tools of the Sith. And she'll only find more power as she goes further." The Jedi stood, looking back to Erithon. Her skin was pallid in the greenish light of the glowrod. "She's found an ancient temple of some kind, buried under the ice here."

"Is it the weapon she's been looking for?" Erithon asked, drawing one of the smaller blasters he carried.

"We have to assume so. She'll be more dangerous and far stronger here than she would have been otherwise," Aitahea admitted. "We have to stop her before she finds whatever is down there."

"Strong or not, there's only one of her and two of us," the trooper reassured, giving Aitahea a confident grin as he nodded. She slowly nodded in return, buoyed by his self-assurance and optimism.

Aitahea took a moment to clear her head. The dark side presence was creeping into her thoughts and emotions, threatening her concentration and sureness. She pushed the ominous sensation aside forcefully. _Peace. Serenity. Harmony_, she thought, centering her mind. She found hope in Erithon's luminous presence as well, and she smiled boldly.

"The Force is with us, Erithon. We'll stop her."

* * *

><p>The apprentice looked up, turning languidly to meet her visitors with a cloying smile. "Oh, how nice, Jedi, you brought a friend," she taunted. "I've been expecting you, but it would have been polite to inform me that you were bringing a guest."<p>

Erithon raised an eyebrow at the banter, unimpressed. "Cute. Do they all talk like this?"

Aitahea shook her head, though whether it was in response or a refusal to answer, the trooper couldn't tell. She began approaching the Sith girl, her lightsaber stowed on her belt and hands open in a gesture of benevolence.

"Please, this isn't something we have to do. Just tell me what you're looking for," Aitahea coaxed. Erithon swore he could feel a strange pressure in her words.

"_Master_ Jedi, do you really think that trick will work on me?" the girl smirked, dark eyes glinting red for a split second. Aitahea stopped, letting her hands fall to her sides. Erithon began edging around the perimeter of the room, planning to get on the Sith's other side while she was focused on the Jedi.

"Isme," Aitahea gasped. The apprentice's eyes narrowed dangerously; she snapped on her lightsaber and brought it to bear. The Jedi, stock still and wide eyed, made no move to draw her own weapon.

"How do you know my name?" Isme demanded, her sudden wrath noticeable even to Erithon, who paused to look worriedly at Aitahea. The Consular seemed frozen with indecision, even as the Sith continued to advance on her.

"It wasn't in the file," Aitahea whispered. "I… just know. I know you." A single tear coursed down one cheek, unnoticed by the distraught Jedi. Erithon eyed them both warily, shocked at his Jedi's uncontrolled behavior. What was happening here?

Aitahea herself felt fuzzy and confused. She was tired, hurt, and the sudden shock of recognition had sent her reeling, losing all sense of composure, no touchstones of her training within reach. She drowned in darkness and confusion. Who was this Sith girl? What could make her so familiar, enough to call up her name?

Despite her many missions to defeat or defy similar foes, this girl was different. Some deep part of Aitahea remembered her, recognized her in spirit. And she sensed the Sith's equal response, beyond the impassioned suspicion that accompanied their mutual recognition.

But Isme was Sith and refused to submit to her own apprehension. Instead, she threw her head back and laughed, the sound colder than the ice that surrounded them, chilling both Aitahea and Erithon to the bone. He circled further; just a little more and he'd be able to flank the Sith without putting Aitahea, obviously still troubled, at risk.

"That is extraordinarily unlikely, Jedi, unless you've spent time on Korriban," she smirked, lowering her lightsaber. "You don't have nearly enough darkness for that. You would never have survived." Isme turned away from the Jedi, stalking back to the strange altar she'd been standing before.

The trooper had his blaster trained on the apprentice, ready to take her down, when she unexpectedly spun to face him, one arm flung out and crackling with lightning. The weapon jerked out of his hands and Erithon found himself slammed back against the freezing stone of the tomb. Aitahea's voice echoed through the room in a wordless cry of alarm.

"No… fair," he grunted, straining against the invisible bonds. Isme's icy laugh rang through the temple again, punctuated by the sound of Aitahea's jade lightsaber being ignited, her affliction broken as Erithon came into harm's way. The Jedi pointed the bright weapon at her foe, ready to spring. Isme simply sneered and threw her arm to the side, causing Erithon to fly across the room, colliding with the adjacent wall and slumping boneless to the floor, clearly unconscious.

"Idiot," Isme scoffed, turning back to the altar once more and ignoring Aitahea as she stalked forward. "As if some Force-blind grunt could stop me."

Aitahea reached to brush Erithon's presence, silent but still strong and alive. Relief swept over her, strengthening her will. She thrust her own fury deep, back into the recesses of her mind, knowing that it would only enhance the effect of the insidious dark side powers that swirled through the tomb. _Peace. Harmony. Serenity._ "I can stop you by myself, Isme, if I must," Aitahea assured, brandishing her lightsaber. "I won't let you hurt anyone else."

"I am not swayed by your intimidation, Jedi," Isme murmured, her focus on the altar, both the girl and the stone swathed in darkness. The capstone shuddered once, twice. "Or by fear." Cracked.

"Stop now, Isme, before it's too late."

The Sith turned to glare impatiently at Aitahea. Beneath the cast of red, her eyes were brown. Auburn hair escaped her dark hood in flyaway tendrils. Aitahea gasped, once again overwhelmed by the strange familiarity she sensed in the other girl.

"You Jedi talk too much," she hissed, and Aitahea found herself lifted into the air, an unseen hand closing around her throat. The Jedi struggled uselessly, her lightsaber falling from her hand as she instinctively reached for her neck. It was more than the loss of air; a shadow invaded her thoughts. She would die here, Erithon would die here, and countless others would perish at the hands of the Sith. All because Aitahea would fail.

"No!" the strangled denial ripped from her throat, and Aitahea collapsed to the floor, gasping. Isme looked back at her, surprise registering in her expression for the first time.

"Hm. That was interesting," she observed briefly, before turning back to the altar. The capstone had been shattered, and Isme hovered a hand over the recess inside, ready to draw out the contents. "You are rather strong, after all. But no matter, I'm almost finished here. You might as well observe."

Aitahea, on hands and knees, struggled to lift her head. She watched a triumphant smile blossom on the apprentice's face as she removed a small, intricate pyramid from the niche. A holocron.

If she'd had the strength to do so, Aitahea might have laughed in relief. The holocron could not be the dangerous artifact itself; it could only hold instructions and location. There was still time to make this right.

"They're lovely, aren't they, Jedi?" Isme marveled, turning to display the object hovering above her palm. "So much power in one beautiful little container. So easy, so accessible." The holocron spun slowly in her grasp, Isme admiring it as it turned.

Biding her time, Aitahea pretended to keep recovering, shrouding her true intentions in her very real pain and exhaustion. Erithon still remained unconscious across the room, unable to assist her. Aitahea focused, drawing on the last of her reserves for strength.

"Now, let us see what dark wisdom it holds, shall we?" Isme murmured, closing her eyes. She cupped the holocron in both hands, crystal facets winking darkly as it began to open.

Aitahea moved. She flung herself painfully to her feet, reaching for the holocron. Isme's eyes flickered open, shocked and furious, for a split second. Then everything went white.

...

"Blast it, Jedi! What have you done?" Isme shrieked into the emptiness.

Aitahea tried to look around, but there was literally nothing to look at. She hung suspended in nothingness. The sensation was not uncomfortable, as there was no point of reference for comfort or otherwise. Isme was nearby, unable to be seen, but the Jedi was buffeted by her fury and frustration.

"This is Rakata," Aitahea murmured. She'd encountered the strange technology left behind by the Infinite Empire, millennia before the Republic, in other missions, and it was unmistakable. Despite their power, the Rakata had eventually fallen to their own machinations, but their influence played havoc on the galaxy for eons.

"Ah, little Force children," a low voice greeted, and Aitahea noted strange but familiar form of a Rakata approaching. "Oh, Sith, so eager and angry. You I am familiar with." Aitahea could feel Isme's indignant rage pierce the Force. The Rakata turned its eyes to the Jedi then. "But you… something different. Something new. Interesting."

"She is nothing!" Isme howled, uncontrolled rage at her own powerlessness. "I came here for your power, your knowledge! Give it to me!"

"No!" Aitahea protested, feeling like an argumentative child. She pushed away her irritation and stilled her panic. "She intends to do great harm!"

The Rakata seemed to chuckle deep in its throat, revealing rows of sharp teeth. "Fascinating. One who desires knowledge, another who wishes to keep it hidden." The creature sighed in satisfaction, seeming to relish the dilemma before it. "It has been ages since I last had any entertainment. This seems as generous an opportunity as any.

You, little Sith, seeker of my dark wisdom. You may have it." Aitahea heard Isme hiss in satisfaction. "But you, bright one, you will also receive knowledge. What will you do with it, I wonder?"

Aitahea shuddered and drew her arms around herself, suddenly freezing. "No, no, that is not what I seek."

"Nevertheless, small creatures, that is what I will provide. Off with you now, little ones. I will watch what unfolds with great interest." The Rakata offered a brief, mocking bow, then faded into the nothingness. Isme was gone as well. Aitahea was more alone than she had ever been in her life. Then the whispering began.

She covered her ears and screamed.

* * *

><p>"Aitahea! Aitahea! Blast it, Jedi, open your eyes!"<p>

Aitahea's eyes finally fluttered open to focus on the worried face of Erithon, hovering over her. He looked intact, other than a few fresh scratches in his armor, and none the worse for wear after his encounter with the apprentice. He had one arm under Aitahea's shoulders, the rest of her laying on the freezing stone floor of the ancient temple. The cold had seeped into her body; she shivered like she might never be warm again.

"Stars!" she gasped and flung herself heedlessly into his arms. Erithon gathered her close and pressed his face into her shoulder. "I was afraid she'd kill you."

"So was I, to be honest," Erithon replied, releasing the Jedi only to grasp her by the shoulders and look her over. He smoothed a hand over her hair, causing her to smile tremulously. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"The holocron," Aitahea shuddered, prompting the trooper to study her carefully once again. "It's gone."

"And so's your Sith. But she let us live. What does that mean?" Erithon pressed, and Aitahea shook her head.

"I don't know," she admitted, turning her head to look at the shattered altar. "Isme. Something stopped her. No," Aitahea amended, shaking her head again. "She stopped herself. There's something about her, some connection we have."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I can't remember." The Jedi looked vaguely at Erithon, eyes clouded. "But we have to get away from here. I can't focus. And we have to find her. Find Isme."

"But we have no idea where she's going! How are we going to track her? The same way you did before? She'll be expecting it!"

Aitahea's eyes emptied for a long, terrifying moment. Erithon was about to shake her when she blinked rapidly and then doubled over, trembling violently.

"Aitahea!" Erithon gathered her into his arms, her slender fingers grasping at the edges of his armor.

"I know," she moaned, shaking her head. "I know. The ritual. The holocron, I saw it, I know what she needs." She sagged weakly against him; Erithon had to wrap both arms around her to keep her upright. "Please. You have to get me out of here."

"Done," he stated, sweeping her up and cradling her close before standing. "We're out of here." Aitahea didn't reply other than to voice a soft murmur of assent. "Stay with me, Jedi. We're not done yet."

The first third of their journey was difficult, trying to climb the slick ice stairs while supporting the barely-conscious Jedi. Erithon was surprised they were still intact; Isme must have wanted a quick escape. The further from the tomb they got, the more strength Aitahea seemed to regain. After a time she affirmed that she could climb independently, and their journey grew far quicker after that.

When they reached the surface, the wreckage of their speeder and the Force-made shelter indicated that the Sith apprentice had found some time to hinder their pursuit. Erithon swore colorfully before calling Aurek for transport. It would still take them quite a few hours to arrive, avoiding the same wreck they'd been ambushed at, but at least they were on their way.

Aitahea was improving with every minute, her disorientation and weakness fading. Erithon quickly set up the temporary shelter from their mercifully intact supplies and got them both settled inside.

"What was that all about down there?" he asked the Jedi once they were installed safely in the shelter, divested of weapons and packs. A small heater brought a cheery warmth to the small space, warding off not only the cold but Aitahea's disturbing malaise. He insisted on looking her over for injuries, causing her some small amount of consternation as he gently but firmly examined her.

"Dark side energies," she said, shuddering at the memory. "Extraordinarily powerful and millennia old," she added as the trooper turned her head to the side with one hand, scowling at the bruises on her neck. "I'm surprised you didn't notice it as well."

Erithon eyed the Jedi skeptically and dropped his hand from her face. "I'm not a Force user." The blaster injury to her shoulder didn't seem any worse, but Erithon took out the medkit and made to change the hastily applied kolto bandage. That at least seemed to comfort him, being unable to do anything about the bruises. The shelter was considerably warmer than the shadowy temple, but Aitahea still shivered when he carefully pulled aside the collar of her robe. He was all business and purpose, yet Aitahea could still sense an undercurrent of longing beneath his efficient ministrations. She fought to focus on their conversation.

"One doesn't always have to be Force sensitive to feel darkness or light. The Force flows through all of us." Aitahea winced when Erithon removed the bandage, exposing singed flesh to the frigid air. He moved quickly to apply the new dressing, and the Jedi sighed in relief. "Thank you. I'll be able to heal it myself after I've recovered some."

"Well, in the meantime, you'll have to settle for good old kolto," Erithon replied, gently drawing her collar back into place and struggling to hide the flush that briefly colored his cheeks. Finally satisfied with her condition, Erithon sat back and considered. "Come to think if it, that was a pretty creepy spot. No doubt about that."

Pulling her hood and cloak closer to ward off a sudden chill, Aitahea nodded her agreement. "I should be thankful that was all you felt. For me…" she trailed off, shaking her head and wrapping her arms around herself. "It was like drowning. Suffocating."

Erithon frowned, furrowing his brow at her explanation. "I'm not sure I really understand. I mean, I could see it was affecting you, and it wasn't good."

The Consular raised a hand, palm facing toward Erithon. "There are two sides to the Force, as you've probably heard. The light and the dark. Jedi, for the most part, seek the light, following a path of service and compassion. We give, we serve, in an effort to create balance in the galaxy." She twisted her wrist, turning the back of her hand to Erithon. "The Sith philosophy is to follow one's passions, to use the power of the Force to dominate and serve themselves."

"I remember you saying something about her being angry," Erithon interjected, watching her hand curiously.

"Yes. While a Jedi will try to control her emotions in order to make responsible, impartial decisions, a Sith will harness these darker, more personal emotions to tap into more power. Anger, fear, hate." Aitahea sighed, closing her hand into a tight fist. "I'm not as strong there, in a place so imbued with that kind of influence. It's difficult and... disorienting," she explained, letting her fingers uncurl slightly, as if she held something precious in her empty hand. "But fighting it is worth it, in the end. Light will always find its way."

"I can see that," Erithon began, reaching out to clasp her hand between his own. "You managed to save my life, whatever you did. That apprentice knocked me pretty silly there for a while." He smiled gratefully and smoothed his hands over her shoulders, hoping to warm her. "That was something."

Aitahea smiled, allowing herself to ease into Erithon's grasp. The connection was soothing, and despite herself, Aitahea found herself craving the comfort of contact after her brush with the dark side. "We're partners, Erithon. As long as I'm able to, I'll protect you." She looked up at him, green eyes warm.

Erithon stared, fingers tightening on her arms. Stars, he wanted to kiss her right then, just start kissing her and not stop, the mission and the Sith and the whole frozen planet be damned. Unthinkingly, he had drawn her close, one arm at her back and the other behind her head, pulling her to him. He'd forgotten the temple, forgotten everything but his joy at her safety; that she was here, close to him, whole and lovely. She was all that mattered.

He'd just begun to lean down when Aitahea ducked, and the surprised Erithon planted a kiss on the hood of her cloak. He pulled back in chagrin, and Aitahea began giggling. One hand covered her mouth, though it couldn't hide the mischievous smile that glittered in her eyes or the bright blush that colored her cheeks. Erithon gaped, dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry," Aitahea laughed, "That wasn't really fair of me."

"Well, I was- I just," Erithon stammered, before narrowing his eyes at the Consular, half playful, half accusing. "Hey, I thought you said you weren't in my head. Damn right it isn't fair."

"Your, ah, objective right then was unmistakable. It practically ran me over like a bantha stampede," she teased, the words punctuated with more gentle laughter.

Seconds later he gave up entirely, dropping his head into his hands. "Wow. I would pick the only Jedi empath on Hoth as the girl I wanted to put the moves on."

Aitahea leaned forward, reaching out with just slightly trembling fingers to touch Erithon's dusky blonde hair. He looked up in surprise, and she traced her fingers down his cheek. Her smile was achingly patient. Erithon thought his heart might just pound right through his armor.

"Don't give up, Major. There is a battle here yet to be decided," Aitahea explained, eyes secretive and pensive. Her smile gently faded, and Erithon found her pressed against his chest, her head on his shoulder. "We have a strong connection. It's difficult to shield myself from your feelings, or you from mine," she added quietly. Erithon felt her shiver, an echo of the flipping he felt his stomach doing. It wasn't at all unpleasant. "But I'm not sure I want to."

He put his arms around her, carefully and as platonic as he could this time. "I'm not sure I understand," he admitted.

"That makes two of us," Aitahea answered, closing her eyes.


End file.
